Vandread: The Pilot from the Past
by Cre A. Tor00x
Summary: One second I’m hanging out with my best buds, the next one I wake up naked in cryo tube and my body has complete change and I'm in a space ship full of women. rated M
1. Waking up to a big Surprise

Vandread: The Pilot from the Past

By: Cre A. Tor 00X

**Legna:** Sweet the first chapter Vandread: The Pilot from the Past and it's all about me

**Cre A. Tor: **Well DUH, you are kind of the main character, and that the readers to know your story.

**Legna:** Oh right.

**Cre A. Tor: **(sighs) you idiot, just say the disclaimer already

**Legna: **right, right whatever (clears throat) Cre does not own any of the Vandread Characters, but does own me and my mech Angel Blade.

**Cre: **by the way readers, this chapter is in Legna's POV so don't worry you're seeing what the air head is seeing.

**Legna: **HEY!

/_thinking_/ (not part of the story but fun facts to know.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Waking up to a BIG Surprise

"You're not going to get away Frank." I said as I was hot on his tail, my gun drawn and ready to give the final shot. "Say ello to my little friend!" I Shout in my terrible Scarface voice as I fire and his mech explodes into a beautiful blast and I fly through it and the words "GAME OVER" appeared on my HUD screen while hearing my best bud saying crap about five times, as I open up the panel to get out of Space Mech Battle 4 control set.

"God damn I lost again, I can never beat you S.O.B." Frank shouted at the top of his longs "You have to be cheating some how."

I just chuckle at my best bud and remember back when we played the first Space Mech Battle game and how I was always the number one "Pilot" and Frank was always number two. Even in tournaments I came up on top and even on the rest of the series I was the cream of the crop. "No, it's just that you always you the same style, you are just as readable as a book." I said mocking him; he and I love to fight.

"Dirty scum!" he shouted getting close to me fist raised in anger,

"Sore loser!" I shouted back doing the same thing

"FAT ASS!"

"DUMB FUCKING BLONDE!"

"GAME FREAK!"

"ROADKILL BREATHE RETARD!" At this point, he and I are cheek to cheek and jut growling and glaring at each other. But then we heard a familiar cute little giggle from behind us, we both turn to see Frank's girlfriend, Debra Franklin, and boy was she looking hotter than ever. Her jeans and white t-shirt fit her perfectly on her, not so 19 year old looking, body. Now when I mean hot, I mean like HOT, her body was shaped just right and her D cups were all natural, hair went all the way down to the small of her back, and her slightly tanned skin looked silky smooth.

"Oh you guys," she said as giggled and walked over to us, "can't you ever stop fighting for once." she then gave Frank a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, what about me, I won so don't I get a prize?" I asked in slight whimper leaning my cheek over to her to get a peck on the cheek.

"How about my love here buys you lunch." She said sticking out her tongue at me and giving me a wink. I hit the floor and they both start laughing.

"hmph, no fair" I said as I got up in a joking manner, and then we headed out of the arcade and went to the food court, this would be the last time I'll see these two before I had out and might not come back.

* * *

Once Frank paid for all of our meals and we sat down in the booth we usually sit in. "Ah, I'm going to miss this mall." I said when I sat down and started to eat. 

"I can't believe that you're going to go to Japan and be a tester for all the new SMB games, I guess they figure that they should get the Blue Angel Blader to work for them to improve the play." Frank said and we all had a good laugh. I got the nick "The Blue Angel Blader", or BAB for short, since I always wore something blue, and that my best Mech choice was always the Angel Blade, the hardest one to use but I make it look like a noob can play it.

"Hard to believe they want a 19 year old first year college student to go there, and give him a home, money, and a car, just have them test their games," Debra chimed in, having a weird look on her face, "just doesn't make sense."

I took a sip from my pop and shrugged "I'm not sure, but hell I'll be set for life and I'll give you guys an advance copy when they come out in 2010." I said in chuckle, knowing that is only 4 years away from then. We talked a little bit more, before long it was almost half past 8. "Well, I have to go, send me an invite to your wedding." I said with a chuckle before the two blushing friends kicked my shin. I we laughed and I hugged them both and left the mall and headed for my truck.

"Mr. Zever?" a deep voice asked behind me, just before I was going to unlock my truck.

"Please don't call me Mi-" that was all I was able to say before my mouth was cover, and I felt a cold metal enter my neck and something pumped into it. Things got blurry and darker by the second till I saw nothing but black, and only silence could be heard.

* * *

Suddenly, I saw the ocean, but something was off, it was tinted a bright green, and there wasn't a sound, I was under it but I could breathe still. 

/_Am I dead? Is this purgatory?_/ I thought out loud, seeing as my mouth would move.

"It is time" said a voice that seem to come from everywhere.

/_What the... who's there, what do you mean it's time?_/

"They need your help."

/_WHO'S THEY! Are Frank and Debra in trouble?_/

"wake up" the voice faded and so did the "green ocean".

* * *

I slowly opened up my eyes, everything was dark and there was a kind of mist. I reached out and found out I was standing in some kind of box, so I climb out and suddenly realize something. /_Wait…I feel naked, and my body feels odd some how._/ I thought to myself starting to feel a panic raising in my gut. 

I found a light switch and turned it on, the whole place was covered in dust, and looked old as hell. I found a mirror and whipped it cleaned and went wide eyed. /_THAT'S NOT MY BODY!_/ My brown short hair was now a bright shade of purple and blue, with a single strip of black. My brown eyes were bright green, even the part that was white looked a little green. All my fat was gone, I was skinny, but also ripped pretty good/_Okay, that's at least a plus_/ I look lower at grin when I see my "little buddy", well not so little anymore /_VERY big plus, it has to be at least 10 inches_/ I jumped with joy, then I looked around to find some clothes.

When I looked around, I saw the open tube like thing, and others next to it but they looked like they were part of the room, but the open one I was in looked different, liked it was evolved or something. I looked at the sides of it but found no letterings or markings, so I checked the other ones, all which were empty and looked unused, and found some. "Cryo-tube 023, CRYO TUBE!" that's when it hit me, I must have been frozen. "…how long was I in there?" I asked myself, but I then started my search again of the room for clothes. Soon enough I found a pair of boxers and blue jeans with a belt that fit my new body, still wondering how a cryo tube did that, all they do is freeze your body so how did I get this way? Soon afterwards I found myself a Black T-shirt, one of the sleeves were torn up, but at least I wasn't naked anymore.

"Okay, now to get out of here," I said out loud as I looked at what appeared to be kind of door, "okay, now how does it open?" I felt around it till I came to what appeared to be a kind of touch panel. "okay then." I started to push the buttons until it finally opened up. "There we go, now to find out where and _when_ I am." I said as I walked, but then no sooner did I walk out, did I feel like I was being watched.

I looked to my left and saw headlights and pussies on 12 sexy looking nude and semi nude women. After a long silence I raised my hand "hello, can you help me?" I knew I was blushing like crazy. Then one of the girls screamed and spoke in a language I have never heard of. I quickly started to run when one of them pulled out a gun from a locker and started to shoot at me. No sooner did that happen did an alarm sound off and a voice, a female voice, speaking in the same language. "I'm guessing that isn't a good thing for me!" I yelled as I ran faster, still getting shot at by the crazy women. No sooner did I turn a corner I saw more girls with guns and started after me, yelling at me. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU!" I yelled out to them, and I guess they had no clue what I said either.

* * *

After about 15 minutes of running I finally lost them and I panted as I slide down the wall, "They…were all women." I said out loud wiping the sweat off me, it was only women that I saw as I was running. I then saw a window, I stood up and walked towards it and when I looked into it, my jaw nearly hit the floor. It was space, I was in a freakin' spaceship. "How fucking long was I in there?" I ask out loud, then I stood straight up after hearing about 4 guns getting cocked. "Oh shit" I said as I raised my hands and turned around, seeing a tall muscular women, and three smaller women in maid outfits, all of them pointing rifles at me. "Anyway I can get you lovely ladies to let me go?" I said with nervous smile and a nervous chuckle. 

To be Continued….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Legna: **OH CRAP, I have been captured by a ship filled with women, and I have no idea how I even got there. Then the ship is under attack by these weird looking things and I find something puts a big grin on my face

**Cre: **Chapter 2: The Blue Angel Blader Returns

**Legna: **What are you girls saying, speak the English already!


	2. The Blue Angel Blader Returns

Vandread: The Pilot from the Past

By: Cre A. Tor 00X

**Cre:** Well I guess we might as well start the second chapter

**Legna: **Good, I want to know what happens to me next.

**Pyrena Robbins: **Well good (hugs Legna from behind causing him to blush madly) I get to be introduced

**Legna: **ah uh heh heh

**Cre: **Ah you're here Pyrena, why don't you lead us in the disclaimer?

**Pyrena:** (smirks) sure thing boss. Cre does not own any of the Vandread Characters, but does own me and my mech Angel Blade and me (blows a kiss to the reader)

**Cre:** This is where Legna's POV will end, so don't worry guys just a little bit long

**Legna: **DAMNIT CRE YOU ASSHOLE

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter Two: The Blue Angel Blader Returns

As I was pushed into what looked like a storage area I turned around gave the ox of a woman the bird and she just smirks and talked all cool in that weird language of her, probably a dis on me. "WELL FUCK YOU TOO." I screamed at her as these laser bars came out of no where in between us and she just walked away. So I picked a corner and sat down against the wall and started to think about how deep in shit I'm in, and since they don't know what I'm saying I might of well speak out loud.

"Okay, number one, I knocked out by some weirdo, two, I was put into a Cryogenic state and was kept in that state for at least 500 years, so that would most likely make me the eldest person ever; Three, my body has completely change, and it was probably caused by whatever changed my tube." Before I got any further I heard a door open, so I look towards the bar to see three guys there with a very hot chick, she had hot pink front hair strains and the rest was purple and it went down nearly half her back, it looked like her breast were a size bigger than Debra's and she had nice ass too, and her clothes just made her that much hotter. She pointed at me and spoke to those three guys, sounded like she had a sharp tongue, I they shook their heads and spoke in that odd language, I watched them carefully, trying to figure out what they want.

I stood up and walk to the bars, the chick took a stance like I was about to attack her. "whoa, easy there girl," I said as I raised my hands palms out and about shoulder height "can I get some FOOOoood?" all she did was look at me oddly, so did everyone else. Since talking didn't work out, since I had nothing else to lose, I try using hand gestures of eating and hoping they get the meaning. It took a couple of minutes, but they got the message.

* * *

I ate the bread and water really fast, I looked up to see them looking at me eat, so they brought me more and that quickly went down my throat. Just then a little girl came to the bars, she was wearing a nurse outfit and I could help but laugh at her "Aren't you a little old to play doctor?" now she didn't know what I said, but she still didn't like that. Next thing I know, I'm naked again, have a black eye, and getting hit with ice cold water.

Once I had my clothes back on, the tallest of the three guys came into my cell, I could tell he was a doctor since he started to do a check up on me. He tried talking me but I didn't get a word he said, I just gave him a dumb look and he just shut up right away. I pushed him off when he got too close to my little buddy and he got the hint that he wasn't going near that. He pulled out a needle and I handed him my arm, I have taken my number of shots before, so it was no big deal for me. Once he gave me the shot he left, I watched him go then I lay own the bed they got me and stared at the ceiling till I finally fell asleep, and I prayed that this was all a dream.

* * *

"They need your help soon." said the what I decided to name "Ocean Voice" from all over the green ocean.

/_Who are you, who needs my help, what has happened to me/ _I thought to OV, though I had the feeling it wasn't going to give me that answer.

"You must find it and use it."

/_Oh just what I need, an "it" to find and use, what am I to do?_/

"Protect them."

Before I could say another to OV, I felt something hard and cold press against me, and the last image I saw before I woke up, was the head of a very familiar mech.

* * *

"What the fuck?" I said as I shot up from me bed, only to see that hot purple and pink haired girl again, having the barrel of a rifle pointed right at my face. "Oh, it's you again." I said, all she did was glare, then with a few pokes with the rifle she made me get up and pushed me out of my cell. I sighed as I looked around as we went down the hall seeing all these ladies looking at me. Now I have had dreams being surrounded by women, but not with them shooting to kill me. "So then sweet thing, where are we going, you taking me some where private and have your way with me?" I joked and grinned to the girl with the rifle to my back, not my wisest move, I think she knew what I meant and gave me a jab in the with the bunt of her gun. "Okay, had that one coming." I said, couple of the girls giggled.

* * *

She pushes me down onto to a seat at the end of a table, and at the other end there's an old lady in a hood and tall, semi-muscular white haired women next to her, the violet hair girl then left. Now I was at the end of all this bullshit that I have been through, so I thought I let out a little steam. "Well looks like I found the old maid in this deck of card you call a crew, they have no fucking clue what I'm saying, I guess English is a lost language, right old women?" He chuckled /_ah, that felt so good, and the best part is she has no clue_/

That old lady snickered "Actually," I froze, she spoke and I understood her, which meant "and I wouldn't be calling me old if I was you, you're probably old enough to be _MY _Great GrandOhma." she let out a laugh at the sight of me and my jaw open. "Don't worry, I understand your frustration, and BC doesn't speak English."

I let out a sigh "well that's just great, so you brought me in here to interrogate me right?" I said with a smirk.

She smiles and nods "You catch on fast there."

"Comes with being the son of a cop."

"So I can get to the point?"

I lean back on my chair "Fire away."

* * *

The whole thing took about an hour, I told her everything that had happened to me, she seemed to be mostly interested on how the Cryo tube was altered. "So you have no idea what happened?" she asked me

I nodded "yeah, I know it's odd for me too." I left out my dreams and OV I thought it would be best to leave them out.

"Do you know of any kind of Mech?" she asked as she looked over her hands.

My hands twitched under the table as I remember my last dream and the mech head. "I might, depends on what you mean?" Before she said anything there was an explosion and the room shook, causing me to hit the floor. "WHAT WAS THAT?" The women didn't answer me, instead she spoke to the white haired women who then took me be by the arm and put me in an arm lock and forced me to walk ahead of her, with the old lady behind us. As I look out the windows I saw the battle going on, ships everywhere attacking these weird looking robots, and then I saw a mech that looked like one from Space Mech Battle 2.

"Sorry about this," she said, "but we are out of time and we might depend on you."

"Great," I said as I rolled my eyes, "so what about this mech?"

She just smiled as she pointed to the doors in front of us that opened up, my jaw went open. "show me the cockpit." without another word said she spoke to BC again, and my arm was free, then a mechanic girl showed me to the cockpit and let me see into it, I let out a big grin.

"Well?"

"Just get the doors open and I'll handle the rest."

* * *

I couldn't believe that the mech and the cockpit were the exact same, right down to the H.U.D. screen. But there was one thing off, there was an unknown panel, so I open it up and there is an ear piece thing. So with out a second thought I put it in. I then felt a twinge of pain "OW." I yelled

"You okay?" one of the mechanics asked me.

"yeah it wa-…what?" I asked her.

"I asked if you were okay?"

"HOLY SHIT I UNDERSTOOD THAT, HEY BC!" I shouted and BC turned around in surprise

"How do you know that?" she asked

"Your captain told me, I guess this ear piece is a kind of translator, sweet." I grin as I close the cockpit and turned on the weapon system and HUD. "okay, ready to launch."

The doors open and the mech shot out of the ship, its wing like jets spread open, it's claw like fingers moved as the side blades, now extended, shined as the light hit them, the wrist cannon on the left arm started to build its charge, the slit eyes shown bright green on the human like head. "Angel Blade at 100" I grinned and charged into the battle, I felt the G force hit me as I sped up, which only made my adrenaline run faster through my body. "THE BLUE ANGEL BLADER IS BACK IN ACTION!"

To be continued…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Legna:** Man I can't believe that I'm actually Piloting an actual mech, this is sweet

**Pyrena: **Damn it, why is this guy out here

**Legna:** I'm here to save all your asses that's what

**Legna: **Chapter Three: Into the Battle

**Pyrena:** This guy is better than me, damn him


	3. Into the Battle

Vandread: The Pilot from the Past

By: Cre A. Tor 00X

**Cre: **Here you go people, Chapter Three

**Legna:** Sweet, time to show them how to kick robo butt 21 century style

**Pyrena:** Big head idiot

**Legna: **HEY!

**Cre: **Oi, you guys are so pathetic ((sighs)) I'll do the disclaimer, I do not own any character from the Vandread series, I do own these two idiots, their mechs, and the other mechs on the enemy side. Enjoy. Oh and now we're going off Legna's POV and if you like it that way better, let me know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Into the Battle

"DAMNIT DITA, CAN'T YOU AND THAT _MALE _TAKE OUT THOSE MECHINES!" Pryena screamed as her dread got hit by the new weapon the harvesters brought down on them, not even the combinations did any damage to them.

"Mr. Alien and I are trying." Dita cried out as their mech got hit again.

"DAMNIT," Hikibi shouted, Dita was whining and hurting his lap, "nothing seems to get these guys." Just then the unknown mech left Hikibi and Dita's mech and charged straight at Pryena damaged dread, its blade arm ready to slice right through her.

"Shit" the pink and purple hair pilot said and moved out of it's way, but not enough as it sliced of her right wing. "Damn it, I'm stuck"

Then the enemy mech turned around, its eyes bright red and made a second charge at her, this time she wouldn't be able to dodge it. Her eyes got wide as the enemy charged straight at her and she franticly tried to get her dread to move. The mech was right on top of her and she closed her eyes so she wouldn't see her death. /_Someone help me!_/ She screamed in her head.

Just before the enemy brought down it's blade, three energy blasts hits it upper torso and causes it to get knocked away. Pryena opened up her water filled eyes as she saw the mech turn and then get blasted again by another barrage of blasts. "what the?" she whispered.

* * *

"Who's shooting!" Shouted the short blue hair squad leader named Meia

"What happened?" Asked the busty blonde pilot Jura

"What's that!" Dita and Hikibi both said as they say a new mech coming from the Nirvana. They all looked at the mech and tensed up, then everyone heard some kind of chuckling through their communications.

"Looks like you all need some help" Legna said in a mocking tone, seeing all the damaged dreads out in front of him.

"Who the hell are you?" Meia ordered him to answer

"Simply put, the guy who's going to save all your asses." he chuckled, which got everyone really pissed.

"Grrr, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE THAT THING OUT YOU PATHETIC MALE!" Pyrena screamed at him, hurting everyone's ears.

"Simple, I know it's weak spots." Zever said with a grin on his face as he looked at the enemy mech, knowing what it was, it's blades on each arm and shoulder blasters told him it was the Sword Dancer from SMB2 it was the basic noobie mech. "now you all just stand down and let me show you how it's done." He said as he creaked his knuckles and grabbed the controls.

"What did you s-" Jura started to say till Magno chimed in.

"Do as he says, I think he knows what he's talking about"

Grunts and mumbles could be heard as they complied with her orders. Legna grinned and charged at Sword Dancer with Angel Blade's left arm blade extended out, "Now let me show how Blue Angel Blader does his work." He explained to the other pilots, grinning.

* * *

Sword Dancer drew out it's second blade and charged at Legna in a red blur. Just as it was about to slice him into two, Legna quickly moved to the right and let the enemy mech charge pass him. He then took aim and fired a charge shot straight into it's back.

"Whoa, can you believe it Mr. Alien, he did that he has done it before." Dita said in awe as she continued to watch Zever dodge, block, and attack the enemy mech like it was something he did everyday. But Pyrena clenched her fists and glared as she watched.

/_That thing took us out like it was nothing, even when through everything at it, and the HE comes and just toys with it/ _she thought to herself as she saw Legna grab the mech and cuts off it's left arm and tosses it away.

"Aw, did a cut off your arm?" Legna said to the enemy mech in a baby voice and then laugh. "Well I guess I should end this." He scrolled down the weapon list and activated the laser blade. The arm blade started to shine a bright green and then the light extended further out. Sword Dancer charged again with it's right arm blade out in front, Legna just let it charge at him.

"What's he doing?" all of the pilots of the mutated mechs shouted as Sword Dancer closed in faster. All of a sudden Angel Blade shot it's left arm straight up, but Sword Dancer kept coming. Then S.D. missed and its two halves exploded behind Legna's mech, he let out a grin.

"And that," he started "is why I'm call Blue Angel Blader." he then laughed as Dita bounced up and down on Hikibi lap with joy and the other pilots soon chimed in, all except Pyrena

* * *

Legna opened up his cockpit and stepped out and instantly the mechanics and all the pilots started to cheer and applauded him, all he could do is chuckle nervously and blush as he put one head behind his head and waved his other one over his head.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Dita Screamed as she jumped on him and hugged him, then he manage to get her off.

"You made that fight look almost as beautiful as I am" Jura said running her fingers through her hair

"You were too cocky out there, and don't talk to me like that again" Meia scolded at him, everyone laughed except her and Pyrena.

"BLUE ANGEL BLADER," Shouted BC, everyone went quiet and Legna looked at her, "the captain would like to see you." and with that she walked away.

Just before Legna left Pyrena got in his way "Don't think you're better than me, cause you're not!" she yelled

"Hey beautiful I never said I was." he said with a smile.

She blushed a bit when he called her beautiful, "Well make sure you stay out of my way, got it?"

"So does that mean you won't go out on a date with me?" Legna asked with a chuckle and a grin. She glared at him.

* * *

The door to Magno's conference room opened and Legna walked in and sat at the end of the table and looked Magno, she was looking down at the report on the damages Sword Dancer caused. "Well Legna, I must say I'm impressed, you took out the enemy like it was noth-" she stop as she looked up and then laughed hard at the site of Legna's black eye, "I see I have to catch you up in what's been going on while you were in that tube." she mange to say between laughs.

"That would be nice." was all Legna said and then Magno started by telling about the colonization of planets.

End.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Legna: **Damn, a big war, man against women for near 200 years, boy do I have some catching up to do.

**Pyrena: **I can't believe that JERK, but did he really call me beautiful

**Legna: **next time, Chapter 4: Getting used to a New Time

**Legna:** Wait, then who do they have kids?

Please leave reviews and tell me if you want it back on Legna's POV


	4. Getting Use to a New Time

Vandread: The Pilot from the Past

By: Cre A. Tor 00X

**Cre: **okay, okay I know the last chapter was confusing, I think it was because I changed the point of view of the story.

**Legna:** I had no clue what happen either.

**Cre:** So I am going to go back to Legna's point of view, I have t admit it's easier to write what he sees.

**Legna:** Sweet, I'm back in the saddle baby.

**Cre: **Okay now for the disclaimer, I do not own anything of Vandread, I own Legna Zever and Pyrena Robbins and Angel Blade.

/_Thoughts_/

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Getting use to a New Time

It's been about a two days since my fight with that Sword Dancer mech, that was luck that it was that particular one. The Sword Dancer mechs from Space Mech Battle 2 were met for beginners; fast, strong close-range attacks, and high defense. But it's far range and turning were shitty, so all I had to do was move out of it's way and take my time to hit the back, the thing never stood a chance, so I decided to show boat a little. All that did was getting a yelling session from the blue haired bitch named Meia and the one that gave me that black eye, I think her name was Pyrena. I've spent most of my time with Angel Blade; checking on it's systems, seeing what was the same and what was different, plus giving it a decal on the right shoulder with a naked girl with red hair holding a sword and having angelic wings on her back, oddly enough no one wasactually against it except for three guys.

I looked back into the cockpit of my mech, everything was like it was in the arcade game. Two control sticks; one for the left side and the other for the right, those control what direction I go as in backward, forward, left, and right. The two pedals make me go either up or down. The weapons system was the same too, the weapons selection for the arms were knobs on the respected stick. The right side knob was for the wrist cannon on the right arm, it had everything from a shotgun blast, to machine gun, but nothing long range. The left knob was for the blade on the right arm, from swords, spears, daggers, even a shield was included in the section. The top buttons on the sticks were for using the main weapons on each arm, the ones in the front were for the boosters on the wings for speed. In the middle were buttons that control energy flow to what every part I wanted it to go to. But then there are switches on the either side of the seat, with letters above each one, I'm not sure what they do so I decided to only use them as a last resort. In front there was a keyboard and a disk drive, this help me quickly learn most of the new features of the mech, all except the six switches, that file was locked down tighter than an anaconda's grip.

I sat down in the seat and pulled up the specs on Angel Blade on the side screen, but I really wasn't paying any attention to it, I was thinking back to what Captain Magno told me. /_heh, who would name there child Magno?_/

* * *

**Two days ago, in Magno's conference room…**

After the old woman finally stop laughing at the black eye I got from that pink and purple hair hot head she spoke to me, "I guess I'll give you the short version," she cleared her throat, "during the time when Earth had to send out ships to colonize planets since it could no longer support life, one ship had an argument between the two genders, and the ship was split into two and both crashed landed on different planets, so for about 3 generations, both genders have fought each other an in endless war." all while she said that she had a small smile, I guess she saw my jaw hitting the table and my eyes wide as hell.

"…I'm so fucking glad you told me the short hand," was I could say, "so I have been out in the cold for 500 fucking years?"

"Give or take 10 years," The old lady shrugged, "so you have to remember that there the women here don't really know much about men and vise versa." she added.

"So then, what about right now here?"

"Right now you are the Nirvana, a ship that was made out of two ships thanks to the Paksis crystal, on top of that it altered three Dreads, a Vanguard, and I'm guessing you and the cyro-tube that you were in. We are galaxies away from our home worlds and being chased down by robots that harvest humans for parts for the people that were left on Earth, we need to get back before they reach our home worlds."

Again my jaw drop, but this time I felt like someone just stabbed me in my heart, how could people on Earth think about doing such a horrible act to their fellow man, it was fucking mad to even think about it. "So I guess the truth about me is to stay here, if they learned that I'm from Earth, I'm looking at a bullet in my forehead." I said, I made no effort to make it sound funny.

She nodded "Plus you are to not enter combat until we come up against another one of those new machines or if we have no choice and out of support."

"Let me guess again, the harvesters are quick learners."

"As quick as you are." she grinned as I did.

* * *

"LEGNA!" Someone yelled and cause me to jump back into reality, and hit the top of the cockpit.

"GAH FUCK THAT HURT!" I shouted grabbing my now sore head as I open and looked up to see the big glasses, long brown pigtailed Parfait, standing out in front of the cockpit looking back at me. She and I became quick friends after I told her how I was able to beat Sword Dancer and explained the whole system of Angel Blade, I swear I never seen a bigger gear head in all my life.

"Sorry." she said in a nervous tone.

"It's okay, I was just walking down memory lane, so do you have the data I asked for?" I spoke calmly, rubbing the top of my head.

She held out a disk between her fore and middle finger "Here you go, all the data we have on the Harvesters we have encountered so far, but why do you need that?" She asked as I took the disk and insert it into the slot and worked on the keyboard, and looked at the sub screen at the data that was being put into the memory.

"Simple, the more that I know about my enemy, the easier it is to know it's weakness and strengths, 'know thy enemy' and all that crap." I said, not taking my eyes off the stream of data coming on the screen.

When I looked back at her, her face was in awe. I guess what I said really profound her,I couldn't help butchuckle.Once the data was completly in the system, Istepped out of the cockpit,closed the lower torso of the mech, headed down to the floor, and walked over to the couch thatI had moved here. I told Magno I wanted to be in the hanger, since only my mech was there and it wasn't able to fit in any of the other ones, plus this way I can launch faster when more of those new type Harvesters come to "play". So with her consent I had a couch, a bed mattress with pillows and sheets moved into the hanger on the left hand side of the door to the rest of the ship, it wasn't much but it was something.

I plopped myself onto the couch and put my feet up after kicking off the shoes. "Ah, relaxation." I said, Parfait giggled at the sight of it.

"Why do you always hangout by yourself, don't you want to be around others?" she asked, I could tell she was worried about me being all alone.

I looked at her "Last time I did that, Pyrena gave me that shiner remember?"

She giggled "That's because you asked her out, who ever heard of a male asking out a female, that's just gross." She said the last part making a face of discus.

"Oh, and being a friend of a male is bad too?"

"No that's different on here, we have to work together, so why not be friends?"

"True, but remember yesterday what happened in Mess Hall?"

"Oh yeah, is Jura still trying to get you to talk about it?"

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "yeah."

* * *

**Yesterday, the Mess Hall…**

I walked into the Mess Hall hungry as hell, I skipped breakfast and lunch from working on Angel Blade. I quickly looked at the selection of the food they had out and I just drooled. Each section was tastier than the last one, I didn't care about the calories count, I wanted food and that was that. Once I found what I wanted I reached out for it, only to see another pair of hands reach for it too. I looked over to see to whom the hands belong to, only to see a pregnant women. I simple smiled and handed her the meal, "Here you go, after all, you're eating for two now as I see."

She giggled "Thank you very much." she said.

"Nah it's okay, so who's the lucky man?"

"huh?"

"yeah, who's the father?"

She got a puzzled look on her face, "Father?"

"yeah you know, the person who contributed there genes to make the kid."

"Oh you mean the Ohma."

"…okay, so who's the male that help you make it, where I come from a male and female are needed to make one." right after I said that, there was dead silent, I had that feeling something really bad was about to happen.

Then the tallest guy, I think his name is Duero, walked up to me "So do you know how they produce one?"

At this point I should have stopped, "Yeah I do, I mean at my age I know all about them." Bad move.That's when everyone started to swarm me and I quickly got out of their before they asked me questions I didn't want to answer. Once I lost them I let out a sigh of relief and started to head back to the hanger until I walked into some bright lights. "What the hell?" I said covering my eyes.

"You're not going anywhere." a female voice said, my eyes soon adjusted and say a tall, slender, busty, blond walking towards me. I remember someone calling her Jura, before I could say anything she had me pinned to the wall. "I want to know about how to have sex with a men." She said in a very seductive tone and twirling her finger on my shirt.

"Oh, I see." I said chuckling nervously /_Oh shit,what the fuck have I done, more to the point what the fuck should I do?_/ I thought to myself. When she got even closer to me I snaked my way out of her grip and ran away as fast as my new legs would take me, and boy I was like Sonic the hedgehog. I quickly hid in the bathroom till I heard her run by yelling out about how she want to be the first women to have sex with a guy and also get pregnant by one.

* * *

I came back to reality to see that Parfait was gone already, and my stomach was growling with hungry. "Oi, I guess I should get something to eat," I said and sighed," I just pray that I won't run into Jura."

I walked down the hall till I came to Reg. Crew main office, "Well hello again." I another female voice said, I turn to see it was the Ox of a women that put me in that storage cell.

"Hey, I remember you, you and a couple of girls caught me and put me in that cell." I said pointing at her, she chuckled and shuffled some cards.

"Hm, good to know that you remember my face, the name is Gascogne." She said as she shuffled the cards again. So I walked in with a chuckle and a grin on my face.

"Well I'm Legna, so do you know how to play cards or just like to shuffle?" I took a seat in front of her at the table.

She laughed, "Well then lets play then." she then dealt out the cards and we started to place our bets.

* * *

It was at least an hour after we started playing that she looked at me with her poker face, "So, how do you like it here?" she asked as she drew a card "I bet 10."

I looked at her and back at my cards "Well so far I have been shot at, captured, hosed down, examined, questioned, fought my first battle, been given a black eye, lost everything and one I have know, nearly got swarmed by women who probably wanted some answers to questions that I'm not to sure I want to anwser, and had a busty blonde chase after me to do things to me that I do not want to done to me right now. 2 cards." I said as I discarded two cards and got two cards from her "I raise 5"

She chuckled, "Not bad for the first couple of days, but you'll get the hang of it sooner or later. I bet another 10." she said as threw in her chips.

I smile "You have a point, but it'll be hard to do, so much has changed, but like you said, I'll get used to it, if I don't I'll go mad. I call." I said throwing in my chips.

She smiled and showed her full house, "That's the way to think it, but you still lost."

"Sorry but," Ishow her my four aces and she grined at the sight, "I'm not that out of touch." I said and got up and walked out with a wave of good bye and headed to the Mess Hall to grab some food. But all the time, I felt a pair of eyes were watching me.

To be continued…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Legna:** Finally I get to go back into battle, but it won't be easy as the last one.

**Dita:** WOW, that new bad alien is moving so fast

**Legna:** Ah shit it had to be that one

**Legna:** Next time, Chapter 5: Pilot Error

**Dita:** Mr. BAB lets fuse

**Legna:** NO STOP DITA OUR MECHS CAN'T FUSE ((crash))


	5. Pilot Error

Vandread: The Pilot from the Past

By: Cre A. Tor 00X

**Cre: **So is everyone set for the new chapter now?

**Legna:** I can't believe I'm going to have to do this, it just so not cool

**Cre: **Too bad for you fool, Dita why don't you say the disclaimer this time.

**Dita:** YAY, thank you Mr. Author.

**Cre: **Mister Author?

**Dita:** Mr. Author does not own me or the rest of the crew of the Nirvana or the original bad aliens; but he owns Mr. Legna and Ms. Pyrena and their machines along with the new bad aliens. How was that Mr. Author?

**Cre:** ((sweat drop)) it was good Dita.

**Dita:** YAY!

/_thoughts/_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Pilot Error

Since nothing really looked to good on display in the mess hall, I decided to make my own meal this time. After I got the eggs, milk, red and green bell peppers, some sausages, and oranges I was ready to make my personal scramble eggs with hot links and some fresh squeeze orange juice which I have had a thrust for, for so long. No soon did I start beating the eggs and milk together did I hear a camera click. I turn around to see what it was, but nothing was there. "Hm, I guess my ears are playing a trick on me." I said as I shrugged and started to dice the bell peppers. After I squeezed the orange till it wouldn't give anymore fruit into the cup, I took my finished meal and sat down with the three other men in the ship, they just stared at my meal and then looked at me.

"Who made that?" The shortest of the three asked, his name was Hikibi but I just called him shortie since I could even remember his name at all.

"Well I did." I simple replied as I took a bite out of my scrambled eggs and bell peppers, I put in some the seeds to give it more of a kick.

"NO WAY!" The yellow haired one said, his name was Bart, he could tell a tale so tall, it would be taller than the Sears Tower, "I thought only women could cook like that."

I gave him a cold stare, "If the women from where I came from heard you say that, you'd be beaten up, and besides I like cooking, helps ease my nerves, plus I wanted something in which I don't know how many calories are in it." I then bit into a sausage and had a sip of juice. Duero just seemed to just listen to me and then just went back to eating his meal, that's what I liked about him, he never pried into anything that people didn't want him to, he kind of reminds me of one of my teachers so I call him "teach" sometime out of habit, course he never really got it.

"Man, how can you call yourself a man if you don't act like one?" Hibiki said as he looked at me oddly, I gave him a cold stare.

"You know," I started putting down my fork, "there are different kinds of "men" in this universe, we don't live with just one gender shortie."

"Huh?" Both Bart and shortie said with a weird look on their faces, Duero just nodded in agreement with me.

"What kind of bull shit is that?" Hibiki asked me.

"The kind of B.S. that you should shut your damn mouth before I decide to do something to you." I gave him an evil grin, but he didn't buckle down.

"Oh you want to fight?"

"phht please, I know a better way."

"Oh?"

"Yea,I canget Dita and Jura to kiss you on the lips, and I mean a deep kiss too." I said pointing to the two girls, all of the guy's eyes went wide as hell, and I gave out another grin.

"Y-you're bluffing." Hibiki stuttered out.

I put down my fork and knife, got up and walked over to Dita and Jura and got close enough to them so they only they will here what I have to say. "Hello ladies, I am here to delver a message from Hibiki," the both started to get interested, "he said that he will only merge with one of you, and he will choose the one that will give him a kiss on the cheek." No sooner did I finish did they start to run to Hibiki, who in turn ran away as fast as he could out of mess hall with the two women hot on his trail. I went back to my seat and started to eat my meal again.

"H-how did you do that!" Bart shouted out.

"I'm impressed, how did you mange to get them to agree to kiss him on the lips?" Duero finally asked me.

I chuckled, "That's my little secret." I then started to finish my meal again, only to hear that camera noise again.

* * *

It's been two whole weeks since my first fight, the Harvesters came during that time, but nothing that they weren't used to, and there has yet been another attack on the, what I decided to call, SMB type enemies, so it was starting to get kind of dull. I was back in the hanger checking to make sure Angel Blade was at 100 persentat all times, I had taught Parfait how to read the data as it came onto the screen since she and Gascogne are the only two I trust when it came to be about taking care of my mech. I finished tuning up the laser cannon energy collector and closed the casing around it "How's it looking there?" I shouted to her, wiping the sweat off my forehead, but I then realized I left a grease mark when I looked at my reflection from the casing.

"It's all good!" she shouted back and got out of the cockpit as I got onto the gurney that was at the cockpit, I knew she was laughing at the grease mark on my forehead, so I laughed with her. She looked up at the head of my mech, "This is an incredible machine, it's ancient compared to are Dreads and even the Vanguards, but it has such incredible power that it is equal to that of the Vandreads combinations." As she said I couldn't help but chuckle and nod."Imagine if you could get this to merge with one of the modified Dreads, we'd be unstoppable."

That's when I chimed in, "I have to admit, that thought has past my mind, it would be cool if Angel Blade here did fuse with one of those three," I paused for a bit and then put my hand on the mech, I look at my reflection and see my new face staring back at me with those green eyes and the purple blue hair with that black strip going on my right side of the hair, I thought I heard the doors close but I ignored it, "but it wasn't changed by the Paksis crystal like how I was and those machines, this was untouched by it so it doesn't have that ability."

"Oh, well that does make sense I guess, by the way why do you keep calling it Angel Blade, you never once called it anything else."

"Simple, it's my partner, this is the only thing that actually makes me useful around here, so I give it the respect it deservers." I said as I looked up at Angel Blade's head and remember all of the battles I won with it in the games.

"Well I think you should go clean up." She giggled and I soon joined her with a chuckle.

"Okay then, see ya around." I said as I jumped off the gurney and headed to the men's shower, I needed one really badly, that and a shave as I felt my stubbles on my chin.

* * *

I looked back at my reflection in the mirror with my clean and stubble free face, my hair has gotten longer, but that was normal with the passing of time, it was nearly over my eyes now, I had to admit I liked it that way. My body was still ripped and thin, probably from all that working on Angel Blade and the small work outs I do every time I get up. However, I still feel like a stranger in this body, as much as I love the new me and my "10in. little buddy", but my old self was something that had grown with and been happy with. I then put on the clothes that I found when I first woke up in this crazy time and headed back to hanger, that's when the alarm sound off.

* * *

I went into a sprint and quickly open the doors to the hanger and quickly got the cockpit open and entered in and got all the system on stand-by mode, then I waited for the BC to contact me for me to head out, and for once, I hope this would be the time she did. I wanted to work out the stress I've been having from a damn nightmare about that fateful day and that damn voice that brought me here to this time,it was that damn person whocaused the events that havedone this to my body. I watched the battle by having the crew project it onto my sub screen, they seemed to do fine against those cubes, personally I wouldn't mind taking a few shot at those suckers myself, but a promise is a promise and I'm not the kind of person to break my word.

"That's weird, Leader the aliens are retreating." I heard Dita over the comm. link talking to Meia, this caught my attention, Magno told me that the Harvesters were relentless, always fighting to the end, so why would fall back now?

/_Something is off here, I have a bad feeling about this._/ I thought to myself, my muscles tensed up. "I think they are bring out the big guns now." No sooner did I say that did I hear a screams and sounds of Dreads getting hit over the comm.

"GAH, what's going on?" Jura screamed out over the comm.

"It's so fast, I can't see it." said another Dread pilot.

"There it is, IT'S GONE!" Meia shouted out, then I heard her get hit.

"Shit," I said and quickly patched a link to BC, "hey, I need as much details you have on this thing."

"We don't have much, all we have is that it's quick and no one can actually see it due to the speed." she said, she was still calm in face, but I could see that she was tense.

"How about the damage it causes?" I asked her as I began to slowly realize what the enemy was.

"So far they have only receive minimum damage, if any at all."

"Yeah," I finally realized what it was, "sounds like Speed Striker, it has extremely high speed and turning levels, but it has barely any offence or defenses, but it's still a big threat, it can dodge attacks like they were moving in slow motion." I explained to her.

She nodded "So you ready to launch and take it on?"

I grinned "I was already set, Angel Blade is good to go."

"Then head out." she ordered and with that the hanger doors open and I launched and headed start to the battle site.

* * *

As soon as I reached the battle I was already under attack, I felt the hit from the back, "Fuck," I check my radar, I saw the red dot moving so fast it was almost a line, I tried to make contact with Meia, "Meia this is Blader do you copy?"

"Yeah I hear you," she said, grunting as she took another hit, "what do you want?"

"I need you to merge with shortie," I said as I started transferring most of the power of Angel Blade to the wrist cannon and wing boosters, "I need that Vandread to help chase it down so I can get in a couple of clean shots at hit."

"Got it" she replied.

"Shortie?" I called out.

"I heard it, lets do it, AND ENOUGH WITH THE SHORTIE THING!" Heyelledas he merge with Meia and they became that cool looking mech that looked like a eagle made out of bones, freaking sweet, and it has a lot of speed with it too which is helpful, but I don't think it has any kind of blasters, but then again, I never seen it in much action.

"Okay start after it." I said as I started Angel Blade after Speed Striker with the eagle Vandread right next to me. I let the Vandread get ahead of me and I switch the gun type into a machine gun. Once they had the enemy mech moving in a straight line, I aimed ahead of it and pull the trigger and never let go, the bullets made perfect contact with Speed Striker and it stopped on a dime, so I let go of the trigger and got a good look at it. It looked, due to it's lack of armor it looked like an under fed teenage guy, just like the Sword Dancer it had red eyes, but it lacked any paint or markings, it had a set of wings on it's back, bigger than its own body, it then started up again and became a blur.

"Okay, a few more shots and that'll do it," I said and got ready to move again, Meia and Hibiki already started to chase it. Just as I was about to follow I saw a Blue dot on my radar heading straight at me going fast as hell. "Who's the one coming from behind?" I asked through the comm.

"Mr.BAB lets combined," Said as her image appeared on my sub screen "I heard that you want to do that so lets do it now." she was becoming closer and closer.

"NO DITA, STOP ARE MECHS CAN'T FUSE!" I shouted but it was too late, she hit me at full speed before I was able to move, just then the H.U.D. started flashing red and said that the crash has pinched the power transferring box, the one part that controls the flow of power to every inch of Angel Blade, had been pinched and is causing massive power build up since it couldn't escape. I had only one option and that was to shut downall systems except life support and my comm. Link. "GOD FUCKING DAMNIT, DITA YOU IDOIT, YOU COMPLETELY FUCKED UP ANGEL BLADE YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR INTELLENT LIFE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs at her. /_Another second and everyone in a 30 yard radius would have been killed are majorly hurt_/ I thought to myself.

" What happened?" Magno said over the comm., I couldn't see her face but she sound a little erked.

"The goddamn idiot named Dita, just pinched my power transfer box, I had to shut down before I had an overload and Angel Blade would thengo 'BOOM'," just then I felt the blasts that Speed Striker was hitting me with, "and now I'm getting shot at and I'm a sitting duck, BC I need to know the best Dread pilot with great accuracy." I said as I was getting hit again.

"That would have to be Pyrena Robbins." BC said, I felt another barrage of blasts hit Angel Blade.

"Okay," I then changed channel till I got the Reg. Crew, "hey Gascogne I need to place an order."

"what you need Legna?" she asked me.

"I need two of your fastest missiles that you have and give them to Pyrena." I told her as I got hit again. /_Where the fuck are Meia and shortie, I can't last too long like this._/ I thought to myself.

"Right, it'll be done under a minute." She said with a chuckle and I quickly changed channels again.

"Pyrena, are you there?" I asked, I hope she was and in a better mood about me.

"What do you want male?" She spoke with a sneer in her voice.

"I need you to shoot down that enemy mech with the two missiles the Reg. Crew is setting you up with," I told her getting hit again with another blast.

"Why should I, after all you _are_ the better pilot."

"DAMNIT I NEVER SAID I WAS!"

She fell silent for a second, "what makes you think I can hit it?"

"simple, you have the best shooting skills, all you have to do is shoot out in front of the enemy mech, don't bother to lock onto it or you'll miss it."

"I got you male."

"Please, call me Legna, or at least Angel Blader."

"Alright ma- I mean Legna" when she called me by my name for the first time I smiled, and oddly I felt warm inside.

"Alright, the Reg. Crew just finished setting me up." She said in a much nicer tone, well nicer than she always spoke.

"Cool, now Meia,shortie,just do what we did before, get Speed Striker in front of Pyrena."

"Roger." they said at the same time, and then all I could do sit there, and wait for them to take down that mech.

* * *

I joined in the toast for a battle well won against Speed Striker, everyone was laughing and enjoying all the great food laid out. However I looked around and I couldn't find Dita anywhere, but I didn't care, she almost killed herself and me with that damn stunt of hers. I then saw Pyrena walk up to me and I turned to face her, "Hey there Pyrena, that was an excellent shot." I said with a smile and ended with a chuckle.

She gave a little smile, "Thanks Legna," the it turned into a frown, "sorry how I treated you before, I was wrong." she then looked down at the ground. I had to cheer her up.

"Hey it's okay, and I had that punch coming for me, no harm done, just my pride." I said with a goofy look on my face. She looked up and giggle, it was kind of cute and her smile made me blush.

"Okay then, see ya around then." she said and walked into a group of women, I looked at her butt as she walked away, unfortunately I was caught looking by Meia and she gave me a slap on the back of my head and made me spill my drink on my shirt, everyone had a big laugh at that.

* * *

It has been about four days now, I climbed out of the crawl space that allowed me access to the P.T.B. ,short for Power Transfer Box, and was located just behind the seat of the cockpit. The damage was worse than I thought, there was no way I could salvage the unit at all. I looked at my reflection on the sub screen, I was covered in oil and grease from crawling in and out of the crawl space for the past four days. "Fuck, now where the hell am I going to find a replacement part." I said as I put away the tools, there was no point having them out anymore. I climbed out and went down the gurney and went to look for Parfait and see if she has possible seen the part I need when she was exploring the older part of the ship.

As I opened up the doors, I saw Dita standing there, she looked start up at me and I saw her red puffy eyes. /_Shit, I must have made her really upset, looks like was crying this whole time, I have to make things right._/

"Oh, hello Mr. BAB." Dita said in a very tiny, and weak voice, that only made me feel even worse.

"Hey Dita…look I'm sorry about what I said to you." I told her, she looked up at me in surprise, "I shouldn't had snapped at you like that, all you wanted to do was help out, and then I go around and bite off your head, and I would like your forgiveness for my actions." I looked at her and she was smiling, the next second she was hugging the living day lights out of me.

"I forgive you Mr. BAB." she spoke in her usual happy-go-lucky voice and I couldn't help but smile.

"Okay then, now if you excuse me," I said as I pulled off her "I need to find a new P.T.B. for Angel Blade."

"Oh, I have seen one." She said as she waved her hand in the air, I stopped walking away and turned to her with my eyes wide open and mouth also wide open.

"NO FREAKING WAY!"

"Yeah, I found it a couple of months ago, it had the letters that you said."

I couldn't help myself as I grabbed her hands and started to dance around in a circle with her and soon enough she started to laugh with me. "YES, now I don't have to rebuild one from scratch." I said then I saw a flash of light and turn to see it was the nurse girl with a camera. "IT WAS YOU THIS WHOLE TIME!"

The girl giggled, "Pai-check" she said then she stuck her tongue out at me.

To be Continued...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Legna:** FUCK, this new enemy is something even I never seen.

**Pyrena:** Nothing is working on it

**Legna: **I guess I have no choice but use one of these switches.

**Legna: **Next Chapter, Chapter 6: The First Switch

**Legna: **Here goes nothing


	6. The First Switch

Vandread: The Pilot from the Past

By: Cre A. Tor 00X

**Legna:** CRE THIS IS BULL CRAP! ((punches a hole in the wall))

**Cre:** HEY, you're going to have to pay for that.

**Legna: **Why do you have that happening! ((points to part in the script))

**Cre: **I needed a plot twist.

**Legna: **I'LL GIVE YOU A PLOT TWIST YOU LITTLE SNAKE IN THE GRASS

((Legna and Cre start to brawl and knock over a lamp and a chair))

Disclaimer: I do not own any one or any thing from Vandread or Vandread: Second Stage, I do own Legna Zever, Pyrena Robbins, Angel Blade, and all the SMB type harvesters.

/_thoughts_/

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The First Switch

"Okay Dita." I said as I came out of panel behind the chair of Angel Blade's cockpit, Dita was sitting in the chair with a mechanic suit on as was almost covered in as much grease and oil as I was. She wanted to help fix up Angel Blade since she still felt bad about it, so I allowed her to. Fortunately I found a mechanic suit for myself, but thanks to her accidentally hitting a button that help me find in oil leak, but I got completely covered in oil before I told her to turn it off. "The new P.T.B. unit is in, startAngel Bladeup." I said as I close the panel and moved behind her to the left leaning on the side of the cockpit.

"Okay" She said in excitement and switched to power back on. We watched as everything started to boot up, a low humwas heard, the sub screen turned on and showed a diagram of an outline of Angel Blade showing the amount of power going into each part. We watched as it steadily increased, 10, 20, 50, and finally it reached 100 percentand held. We cheered and gave each other a hi five. Dita looked over to the set of switches on the left. "What do these do?" she asked.

"I don't know, and NO you can't flip them."

"Awww" she pouted.

"I'm only going to use them in an emergency, something bad could happen."

"I understand, hey what's that panel there Mr. BAB?" she asked pointing it out, it was right next to the upper panel to the upper torso, I'm surprised I never noticed it.

"I don't know," I walk under it and feel around it, "I never noticed it before." I felt around some then I saw her hand touch something that went green, the next thing knew the panel fall onto my face, "GAH…that hurt." I said, doing my best not to swear at her. /_That woman sometimes makes me think she is working for the enemy._/ I thought to myself as I rubbed my face.

"OH I'm sorry Mr. BAB, hey" she said as she reached into the open compartment and pull out a suit.

"What is this?" she said as she unfold it.

The suit was black, but it had gray on the shoulders, elbows, hands, the knees, and a circle in the middle of the chest, there are lines of blue attaching all the grays together, it looked like it covers everything but the head "Lets clean up and get Parfait to find out what exactly it does." I said.

* * *

Once we were all there I decided to put it on, I had Parfait there incase Dita decided to do something crazy, once I zipped it up, it was very lose, it just kind of hanged off me.

"Hmmm, seems too big." Parfait said as she put her finger to her cheek and cocked her head.

"Hey what's this?" I said seeing a kind of control located on the back of my left wrist, I pushed the left button and I felt the suit tighten around me till it felt perfectly on my body. "Whoa, very cool looking," I said as I did some poses, I looked at them and they looked scared, "what?" they pointed to Angel Blade and I turned around. "I don't see anything." I said and put my hand behind my head, so did Angel Blade, "HOLY SHIT!." I moved my arm up and down and turned my wrist, Angel did the exact same movements, right down to the fingers. I looked at the controls on my wrist and pushed the middle button, Angel Blade's arms went back to their regular position. "The suit must control Angel Blade for like salvage or explorations since they need more dexterity."

"Hey," Dita said and looked at the control, "what does this one do?" before I could say anything she pushes the third button and a clear looking liquid crawled up my face, I began to panic, then I felt something raise up the back of my head and it met the liquid which then harden as it went off my face and curved. I tapped on it and it seem solid. I heard a beeping coming from the wrist with the controller and flipped it. A screen said "Air supply at 100 percent."

"It's also a space suit, wow." I was an awe and so were the two girls, Parfait examined it while it was still on me. /_This is going to be awhile._/ I thought to myself as I nervously chuckled when she kneeled down in front of my crouch.

* * *

I laid myself down on the grass in the garden and looked up at the stars passing by. Angel Blade was in perfect condition and had a tune up, the Harvesters haven't attacked us in days, just nothing to do but lay back and think. As much as didn't want to think about them, my thoughts were on Frank and Debra. How we used to hang with each other, how we all went to the movies, the fun times at the arcades, the fights me and Frank had and how Debra stopped us every time before we killed each other, the constent deniel of kisses on the cheek as a prize from Debra for beating her boyfriends sorry ass, watching them kiss each other and asking for an invite to their wedding and ending up getting kicked in the shin every time. I chuckled at all the good times, but at the same time I was crying, As much as I didn't want, I laughed with joy, and cried in sadness at the same time. "Damn it all, damn it all straight to hell." I whispered as I covered my eyes. I sat up and uncovered my eyes as got up and walked over to the miniature lake a stared at my body, every damn time I saw my reflection now, I just felt sick to my stomach and want to punch out the reflecting surface. /_I want my old self back, I want to go back to the time I belong, I want Debra and Frank back…_/ "I want my god damn fucking life back!" I shouted in a whisper as I splashed away the reflection, then I began to cry again, this time without the laughter, I covered my eyes again and fall on my ass, I didn't want to see my face again.

"Legna," a female voice said, sounding small yet comforting. I quickly wiped my eyes and turn my head to see who it was, surprisingly enough it was Pyrena. I quickly stood up and turned to face her.

"Hey there," I said, unable to look at her, I didn't want her to see my eyes that were probably red and puffy from crying. "What bring you here?" I asked, hoping that it would be enough to keep her from asking me what I was doing.

"…what's wrong?" she asked, for the first time, she didn't have a sharp tongue to me, it was kind and soothing, it made me want to tell her about what was going on, or at least enough to keep her in the dark about where I actually came from.

"Just, remembering every damn thing I lost thanks to a goddamn jackass who I never saw calling out my name," I started, I felt my tears build up in my eyes and so I turned away, the last thing I wanted was her to poke at the fact that a man was crying, "I miss my friends, my home, my original body," I looked at my hand and clinched it, "my life. All I have left are my morals, but that's not enough.I want it back, I want it all back." by now I was bawling my eyes out they stung like hell from the amount of tears.

"I didn't know that you felt so lost," she said, I heard her coming closer to me.

"I'm not just lost, I am lost in a place I don't even fucking belong, I'm lost in a place that I have no idea of its culture and how I can never conform to it."

"But have made some progress at least, you have friends."

"You don't understand."

"I'd like to try to," she was right behind me this time, I couldn't help myself but turn around and looked into her eyes, she was blushing, her eyes looked like they showed they had concern. Then she took her one of her hands and gently wipe away my tears.

"I don't know where to begin." I said, looking down.

"Then start at the beginning." she said as she made me look into her eyes. So that's what I did, I wasn't going to lie to her, so I was going to tell her the whole truth.I started off at the time I was first offered the job at the company that made the Space Mech Battle series.

* * *

I spent two hours talking to her, but she didn't seem to mind, we moved to the bench and sat down. "and when I woke up, here I was." I said as I finished my tale, I was turning my face to see her's, I knew she was probable going to say it was a load of bull, but instead I turn to a face filled with sadness, and she was crying too, she was crying about my pain.

"I didn't realize that you were asleep for that long, all that time lost." she said, I was still a little worried she didn't sound like how she always was, was she _actually_ forming feelings about me.

"Like you said you didn't know, and it wasn't your fault, but tell me," I said, she looked up at me, "why are you treating me like this, out of the times we met you were always sharp and kind of hot headed, but you kind of changed."

She just blushed again, "Well…you weren't like the other males on the ship, you don't treat us differently than you would the males, it made me wonder why, then when I saw you here, crying, laughing, cursing god, so I thought you needed some comforting, I'm not a cold hearted bitch you know." she said, that last part she got that tongue of hers back to its sharpness and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I never thought you were, just thought you were jealous of my mad skills." I said with a chuckle, she stared at me for a second and began to giggle.

"Well I have to admit I was."

"NO, really?"

"You were show boating and making look bad, then you had the nerve to ask me out, that was just sick."

"Okay, I'm sorry on both accounts, I was having too much fun and it is just natural to me to have guys ask girls out on dates, believe it or not there was a time when men and women lived in harmony." I said giving her a coy look.

She blushed again, "No way."

"Total way Pyrena, and to have kids they need to have sex."

"Ugh, that's just nasty."

"Only in some cases, you don't want to know some of the stuff they did."

"It's still gross I say."

"Well like I said, this was a different time, and both genders liked it."

"They did!" Her eyes went wide

I chuckled "Yeah, but I wouldn't know, I…never did it." I blushed madly. I heard her mumble something. "Sorry what was that?"

She blushed even harder than I did, "nothing at all, well I guess I should get going now." she stood up and I followed in suit.

"Thank you Pyrena." I said blushing, call me crazy but I think I was falling for the girl. "I guess I just needed to finally tell someone about why I am here so it wouldn't eat me up inside."

"It was nothing don't mention it, EVER." she said, sounding all serious at the end, I nodded my head and nervously chuckled and I watched her ass as she walked away.

* * *

A couple of more days have past with no attacks but things have became interesting. Me and Pyrena have been seeing each other more, but nothing big, just talking, seating at the same table in the mess hall, like I said nothing major.

Oddly enough Dita's "accident prone" style has help me out a lot, she found an old room full of CDs from my time, all of them in pretty damn good condition too. I was going mad without any music other than the shit they had playing already, course neither of the genders heard of techno, rap, rock, or another good kind. So I finally had some music as I work, mostly it's Draft Punk and Linkin Park, but I also play other bands too, just not while I work.

"HEY," I barely heard over _Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger_ I looked up and it was Shortie, so I turned off the Music on the conceal.

"Whatcha want kid?" I asked him, he just got pissed when I called him that.

"Duero, wants to give you a check up, AND STOP IT WITH THE KID STUFF ALREADY!" He said and yelled at me, lately I have called him "kid" more often than shortie or his real name.

"I'm not going to stop calling you kid, since you still act like one," I said calmly as I shut down the systems seeing I had just finished it, everything was fine, "plus, you're the same size as one too." I said with a chuckle as I got out of the cockpit and closed it behind me. Mr. Shortie stood in my way, "What now?"

"I do not act like a kid." he said, he looked ready to fight.

"You do, you keep telling everyone that you are a man, only kids say that, you always lose your temper and act first before you think way too much, even Bart doesn't do that, and to top things off, you're the same height of boys." With that said I pushed out of my way. "But I'll let you know when you're a man in my eyes." Then the doors shut behind me.

* * *

I was on the examining table shirtless with wires attached to my screen, my plus showing on the machines. "So Teach, how does it look?" I asked Duero with a big grin on my face.

"All your vitals seem to be fine, but I would still like to run some more tests." He said in his mellow tone voice of his, he never gives off any emotion, he just has that stone face, he'd make a great poker player if he ever picked up a hand of cards.

"No way, the last thing I want is to have something else done to my body." I said as I start to pull off the wires and hand them to him and got off the table and put my shirt back on.

"Still, don't you wonder what has happened beyond your skin, hair, eyes,and muscles?" He asked me.

"To tell the truth, I've only thought about that twice, and I came to the conclusion that I don't give two shits about it. This is me now and that's all there is to it." I said as I turned to the door and walked out.

"You are a puzzle to me."

"Meh, I'm a puzzle to everyone," I turned and grinned at him, "even to myself."

Before he had a chance to say anything the ship shook. "What the, ugh" is what I said as it shook again. "DAMNIT WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

* * *

I quickly got into the cockpit and immediately contacted BC, "Okay, what's the situation?" I asked, starting up all the systems.

"I was hoping you would tell me." She said.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Take a look." BC said and then sent me a live feed to my sub screen, I couldn't believe what I saw. It looked like a sea of tiny machine, no bigger than Hibiki, I couldn't count them all, but it had to be in the billions, a red sea of machines. Then it started taking shape, a deadly ones, and it became solid.

"Holy shit in a barrel, how is that even possible?" Was all I was able to say, I was about to ruin the suit me and Dita has just found.

"Well?"

"I have no god damn idea what it is, but you should send me out all the same, you are going to need all the help you can get." Every system was at 100 percentand I closed my cockpit and waited for her to let me out.

"Think you can beat it?"

"I might with some help, come on now let me out there, there is no way you're going to tell me not to go, that thing can change shape and most likely do a lot more."

"Fine, you have a go for launch." She said, and with that the doors open and I quickly went into the action after dodging a couple of shots that thing was shooting.

/_Looks like I might have to resort to using one of these switches, I just pray they won't blow me up._/ I thought to myself as I saw all the Dreads leaving their hanger.

* * *

I felt myself get by a tentacle that damn thing made while it was shooting and wiping all the Dreads and even the Vandread combinations. Plus to the icing on the cake was that now all power of Angel Blade was down to an average of 60 percent and the damn thing just kept coming at us no matter how many of those little machines we destroyed. "Damn it, what are we doing wrong here?" I said out loud, which wouldn't help the morale of the other pilots, "This thing has to have a weak point somewhere, something we're missing." I slammed my fist against the council and looked over to the far left switch to my left side. /_Should use it, will help us or hinder everyone?_/ I thought as slowly reached out for the switch, my hand was shaking like crazy.

"Everyone fall back." Magno's voice said over the Comm., I pulled my hand back "We are going to try and out run it." Soon afterwards we all pull back as she told us.

"AHHHH, IT'S GOT ME!" One of the pilots screamed, and turn Angel Blade around and saw a tentacle wrapped around Pyrena's Dread and start to pull her in.

"HOLD ON PYRENA!" I shouted as I quickly spun Angel Blade around and put all remaining energy into the boosters and quickly headed back to the sea like army of mini machines.

"Legna, what are you doing?" Meia asked me, she looked kind of pissed "The Captain said -"

"THE CAPTAIN CAN KISS MY ASS, I AN'T GOING TO LEAVE HER AND GET KILLED!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "ORDERS OR NOT, NO ONE GETS LEFT BEHIND, THAT IS THE CODE I LIVE AND WILL DIE BY." Just as yelled that I reached Pyrena's Dread and quickly switch on the manual control on my wrist and grabbed hold of her Dread and with all my might tried to pull her out before she was completely sucked into it. I kept on pulling but with the power so low, I was only able to keep her from getting sucked in anymore.

"What are you doing?" Pyrena asked over the comm. link "Just leave me before you get caught too."

"Not a chance in Hell," I grunted out, her face looked surprise, "I'm not going to leave you Pyrena, not now and not ever." I looked over the sub screen, I was losing all power. "Do you trust me Pyrena?" I waited for her reply, nothing. "PYRENA, DO YOU TRUST ME!" I was down to 10 percentof power.

"Yes, I do" She finally said.

"Good, because I'm going to have to try something that might help us or hurt us, but it's better than nothing." I was down to 5 percent.

"NO YOU CA-" BC started

"FUCK OFF BC, IT'S PYRENA'S CHOICE." I yelled at her

"…Do it." I heard Pyrena say, I could hear her trust in me.

I nodded at her and flipped the switch I was going to flip awhile back. All of the sudden the cockpit went blue as the energy levels went 200 percentand kept going, then a time set to 5 minutes appeared in the lower corner of the main screen and counted down. "A power boost!" I yelled out and quickly pulled harder to get Pyrena's Dread out, slowly it started to come out, and finally after about a minute I got her out and immediately changed back to regular control and started to blast the damn thing. The shots just went through several enemies leaving holes in them. "SWEET" I grinned and changed the gun on Angel Blade into the machine gun option and the blasts were the same but at a faster rate of fire.

"Thanks Legna" I heard Pyrena say to me, I just smiled.

"It was nothing, what the?" I said as I saw something through the hole I made in the sea. It was a large red ball, with blinking lights. "I found the brain." I turned on the shield option and the blade arm and increased it's size. I looked over to the timer /_Only a minute and thirty seconds left, gotta get this thing now_/ I quickly sent Angel Blade straight into the sea of mini robots with the shield in front of Angel Blade so the damage was brought to a minimum.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heardshortie yelling out.

"I'm going after the core unit, I take that put and the robots should just stop everything." I said as looked at the timer that read 30 seconds. /_SHIT, come on just a little bit longer._/ I finally reached the core unit and put the wrist cannon right up against, still set to the machine gun setting and pulled the trigger. The shots went in and out of the unit like hot knife through butter. As soon as the lights stop to blink, all the little machines stopped and just floated in space, I smiled at my work. Then the timer went to zero and everything went black, the screens went dead and so did the cheering over the Comm.

"What the.." was all I said as I soon was gasping for air, I quickly turned on the space environment option on the suit and took in the air it was releasing in the helmet. "It...must have shut down everything, even life support since the boost took a lot of power." I then got out of the chair and manually open up the cockpit, I floated to the entrance of the cockpit and saw the three unique Dreads, Hibiki's Vanguard, and Pyrena's Dread. I grinned and gave them a thumbs up and looked around at all the floating robots just drifting. Then I looked at the central core, I saw it blink a couple of times. The last thing I saw was one of the small red robots charge at me and explode, for a brief second, I thought I heard someone scream out my name as everything went white.

To be continued?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pyrena: **DAMN IT LEGNA, DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME.

**Duero:** He is in critical condition, he may not survive.

**Hibiki: **Damn it, why were you so damn strong headed.

**Duero: **Next chapter. Chapter 7: Is This Good-Bye?

**Pyrena: **Legna….


	7. Is this GoodBye?

Vandread: The Pilot from the Past

By: Cre A. Tor 00X

(The wind blows in Cre's room as a tumble weed rolls past him behind his back)

**Cre:** …

(Crickets start to chirp)

**Cr**e: …

(leaves float in the wind pass Cre's face)

**Cre: **(sighs) I miss the hot head, but he is going to be pissed that his name is also the name of the dragon in Drakengard 2 (--;;)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that comes from Vandread, not the characters, not their mechs, not their ship, and not the harvesters. I do however own Legna Zever, Pyrena Robbins ((In part)), Angel Blade, and the SMB type Harvesters.

**Cre:** Before we start this chapter, this will be seen through the POVs of multiple characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Is This Good-Bye?

**Duero POV**

"Quickly get him on the table!" I shouted out to the females that brought Legna in. I quickly got hit suit off and a pool of blood hit the floor and soaked it, he was hemeraging badly. "Get a unit of blood, he lost a lot of blood, we need to get this bleeding stopped before he dies." I quickly ripped off his shirt, the thing was soaked with it and hit the floor with a mess thud. I quickly got Paiway to help find where the blood was coming out of him, though she was reluctant to work on a male.

Once we found all the wounds, prevented anymore blood lose, and prevented any of his organs from falling out of him, I made a quick examination of Legna's body. "Several broken ribs, massive trauma to the skull, left arm is broken, pupils are non responsive, internal bleeding, lower intestine damaged, and a piece of shrapnel next to his heart we need to operate now." I said as I took out a scalpel and uncovered the wounds and made an incision on his chest, a splatter of blood hit my shirt as I made the cut.

* * *

**Pyrena's POV **

I sat down next to the door to the med center, Duero had pushed out me, Dita, Hibiki, Jura, Meia, and a couple Dread pilots that followed us there. I tried my best not to cry but I couldn't stop my tears from falling. The sight of him getting caught by that explosion ran through my mind, seeing his body getting flung against his mech and he stopped moving, blood covering his window on the helmet, I screamed at the sight of it. Hibiki quickly picked him up with his Vanguard and we all quickly had back to the Nirvana and told the Captain to have the medical team ready./_He's in there because of me, if I was just more careful._/ I thought to myself as buried my face into my eyes and cried again. I then felt a hand on my back and I looked up to see Dita there, her eyes were watering like mine.

"It's okay Ms. Pyrena, I'm sure Mr. Legna will be fine." She told me, but I couldn't find comfort in her words.

"He's in there because of me, if I didn't get caught…" I started to say.

"It wasn't your fault," Meia said as she walked towards me, "I think he would have done the same exact thing if any one of us were in the same situation you were in, he said he won't leave anyone behind."

"He is a strange one," Jura started, "but when it comes down to it he was there to help out, I hate to admit it but he is one hell of person."

"DAMN IT!" Hibiki yelled, everyone just turn to him as he punches a wall "He makes me so mad, telling me I'm just a kid, then goes out there and puts his own life in danger, WHY! Why does he do it?"

I stood up and started to walk away, "Cause, his morals are the only thing he hasn't lost." Just before I was about to leave the doors to med room open and Duero walked out, the sleeves of his shirt covered in blood, everyone of us swarmed around him.

Dita was the first to ask, "Is Mr. Legna going to be okay?" some everyone asked the same question, even me.

Duero raised his hand and we all fell silent, "I did the best that I could to treat him, but he was severally injured, he suffered server head trauma and massive blood lose, all we can do now is wait and see if he can pull through, but the odds aren't good." he said in that damn emotionless voice of his, he looked like he didn't even care at all about him, I just wanted to punch square in the jaw.

"Can we at least see him?" I asked him, my fists clinched at my sides, it was all I can do to keep myself from punching the male.

He nodded and moved out of the way to let us all in, which we all did. I couldn't help but cover my mouth and gasp when I saw Legna, the male who was once acted to cool, arrogant at times, sweet, and even strong was now looking weak and helpless as he lay on the bed, a tube in his mouth to give him air, tubes going into his arm giving him blood, and wires everywhere on him to check on his status, I couldn't help but cry silently at the sight of him./_Legna…oh goddess Legna, if you saw yourself like this you wouldn't want to live anymore would you?_/ that thought just kept running in my mind as I sat next to head. I looked at everyone else, they too were all shocked at the sight of him, I even saw Hibiki's eyes ready to cry. I turned back to Legna and put my hand on top of his, it was the same temperature as the room, I'm not sure if that was a good sign or not. "Legna," said to him, hoping that he heard me, "don't you dare leave us, don't take the easy way out you idiot, pull through this." I felt a tear stream down my cheek, and I heard some sobbing from my fellow pilots.

* * *

**Legna's POV**

I woke and found myself back in the mall, the one where all this started, I was sitting alone in the usual booth in the food court, but the whole place was empty. "What the fuck?" I said. Just then out of no where Frank sat in front of me. "HOLY SHIT!"

"Hey bud," He said with a smile as he raised his hand, "I would say long time no see, but that would the understatement of the year."

I grinned "That it would my friend, that it would, so…I guess I'm dead."

"Not yet anyways, but your on the border." he said, his smile never fading which made me happy, I missed that damn smile of his.

"I see, so how's Debra, did you two finally tie the knot, cause I didn't get the invite." I joked and both of us laughed.

"You haven't lost your humor, even after all you went through, even the whole body change."

I looked to see that my body was back to the way it was before, "I missed this one, but the new one is just as good, even better too, seeing I got a 10 inch little buddy on it." his jaw drop after that one.

"Fuck man, I can see why you like it."

"But, I wish I could really go back, I missed everyone so much; you, Debra, my parents, hell even the teachers."

"So Legna, what are you going to do about it, you can either A, die and go to heaven seeing as you sacrificed yourself to help your friends, even though it didn't seem like it; B, stay here till your body gives out or they pull the plug; or C, you can wake up and help out your crew members to help save their planets."

"…can we talk for a bit first, I want to know what I missed while I was in deep freeze." I asked my friend.

* * *

**Dita's POV**

I didn't want to leave Ms. Pyrena alone at Mr. Legna's bed side, but Leader said that it would be better if we did. I went into my room and sat on my bed, seeing Mr. Legna like that reminded me of the time Leader was in same situation, but Mr. Alien helped me get though that. /_I should talk to Mr. Alien, maybe he can help?_/ I thought to myself and quickly started my search for him.

* * *

After looking nearly all over the ship, I finally found Mr. Alien in the hanger where Mr. Legna slept in along with his mech, he was on the Gurney looking at the mech. "Mr. Alien, you alright?" I asked him as I walked towards him, but he didn't even turn to face me. "Mr. Alien?" 

"Hm, oh hey Dita." he said as he turned to me and then quickly turned back to face the mech. I climbed up and stood next to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, looking up at Mr. Legna's mech.

"I'm trying to understand what Pyrena said."

"You mean about that Mr. Legna has only his morals left?"

"yeah," he said as he put a hand on the mech and looked into the armor, "I was also wondering why he is the way he is, I thought I would go to Gascogne to find out."

"YEAH, Gasco always knows what to say to help out everyone." I said as I looked at Mr. Alien, I never really saw him so lost in his thoughts.

* * *

**Meia's POV**

It's been three days now, and Legna hasn't shown any signs of getting better, or getting worse. Every time I go to see him, Pyrena is right there in that same seat, I don't think he ever left his side since she was allowed to see him. /_I have never seen her like this, does she really care about him?_/ I thought to myself, could she actually have feelings towards a man. Just then I thought about Hibiki again, but I quickly shook it off. I then entered to room and saw Pyrena hunched over sleeping, her head on the bed of Legna, while she was sitting in the chair.

I stood next her and gently shook her shoulder "Pyrena, wake up." I said, she grunted as she started to wake up and then looked up at me.

"Oh," she rubbed her left eye, "what time is it?" she asked as she stretched out her arms.

"It's time for you to get out of here, staying here won't help him, go get clean up and get something to eat, if the Harvesters attack now, you'd be in no condition to fight."

"No, I won't leave him alone, I don't want him waking up to on one there." she said as she took his hand into her own hand.

I sighed, "I'll stay with him, you go get clean up and eat, and that's an order."

* * *

It's been about two hours since Pyrena left, the whole time I kept my word and sat next to Legna and watched over him. "You are a great pilot Legna," I told him, "even though you did showboat the first time, you straightened up and followed orders, you helped us out so much, and when you left your mech, I knew it was to show that you were okay since we lost all communication." I then stopped/_What am I doing, he can't hear me, so why am I talking to him/_

Just then the ship shook and the alarm went off, "damn it, not now."

* * *

**Hibiki's POV**

"Damn it, just what we needed." I said as my partner and I launched out and quickly entered the battle against the cube and darts Harvesters. I quickly took out a couple of the cubes with my blade out of anger of what these fuckers did to Legna "Damn you god damn machines, damn you all straight to HELL!" with that I sliced up a couple more of the cubes, but then I felt the shocks of the attacks the darts were landing against me.

"Mr. Alien!" I heard Dita shout over the comm.

"I'm okay Dita, Meia lets merge!" I shouted out /_I'm not going to let these things near the ship!_/

"Right" I heard Meia say and we quickly merge together and once again I was on her lap.

"LETS TAKE THEM OUT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as we quickly started to attack the darts.

* * *

After the last one of the darts exploded, we defused our mechs and started to head back to the ship. Just then a large blast of energy shot past us and hit the Nirvana. "WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!" I shouted as I quickly look around till I found the source, "Oh shit."

* * *

**Legna's POV**

After we laughed about how Frank's son sent his head through a wall, he looked up at the ceiling. "I gotcha," he said to it, I knew who he was talking to.

"I'm guessing god was telling you something." I said to my friend, looking down at my hands.

He nodded "seems like your crew mates are in trouble, another one of our past video game enemies showed up, and it's a nasty one."

"So it's time for me to choose to live or die?" I asked as I looked up at him.

He nodded again "yeah, but this time there is no option B, they need you now more than ever, but even if you decide to die now, you go to heaven, the choice is yours."

/_This is it Legna, you can either go back and save everyone back on the Nirvana, or die and see everyone you had ever miss._/ I thought to myself, I looked around the food court, and then turn back to Frank. "I have made my choice my friend."

To be continued?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hibiki:** Damn, this new enemy is too strong

**Dita: **What are we going to do Mr. Alien?

**Hibiki: **The same thing Legna would do, keep fighting

**Pryena: **Next chapter, Chapter 8: In Need of a Miracle

**Hibiki: **JUST KEEP FIGHTING!


	8. In Need of a Miracle

Vandread: The Pilot from the Past

By: Cre A. Tor 00X

**Cre:** Well I think it's time to wrap up this 3 part episo- errr I mean chapter already, I think I made all my viewers wait long enough, but I had good reasons.

**Everyone from Vandread and my two characters:** IT'S ABOUT FUCKING TIME YOU IDOIT!

(Cre falls out of his chair and falls face first on the floor)

**Jura: **I will grace you by say the disclaimer this time with wonderful voice, the idiot on the ground does not own the every beautiful me or the rest of the Nirvana crew. But he does own the hot head and highly over rated woman.

**Legna and Pyrena: **HEY!

**Cre: **Sweet merciful god what have I done to deserve this punishment? (TT)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: In Need of a Miracle

**Hibiki's POV**

I couldn't believe what I was looking at, the new enemy was bigger than the Nirvana. It was covered in all sorts of weapons that I knew could do serious damage to anything; no legs, no arms, just a torso and a head like thing on top. We used every weapon at it but it would just keep heading to the Nirvana like it wasn't even hit at all, but kept on attacking it. "COME ON YOU STUPID MACHINE, JUST DIE ALREADY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Hibiki pull back now, we need to come up with a plan." BC said as her image came up.

"No, we need to beat it here and now or it'll take us out." I shouted at her as a missile hit my partner and in turn caused me to feel the shock.

"It's no use, it'll take a miracle to stop that thing." She said as her image went fuzzy after the Nirvana was hit again.

Just before I was going to say something, a strange sound came over the comm. "what is that?"

"It sounds like music" Dita said.

"Well I can't provide a miracle," a voice came over the comm. link, then Legna's image appeared on the screen, he was still in bandages on his head and torso, he was grinning as he spoke "but I can provide some reinforcement for ya all." He let out a chuckle after that.

"LEGNA!" Everyone said at the same time over the comm. link.

"You should be back in med. Center, you still need rest." Duero said over the comm.

"Hell, I'll rest when I'm dead, right now let's beat this thing, you ready little man?" He said, for once he didn't call me kid.

* * *

**Legna's POV**

I turned up "Ride of the Valkyrie" ((If you have no idea what this song, it's the one they play in war movies of the old days of your parents when reinforcement came)), as high as it could go, "all righty then, lets take this big, mother board fucker down!" I yelled as I sent Angel Blade full throttle at the damn machine. "Hibiki, I'll run interference while you take out the head with your sword, that's seems like the only place that would be weak enough to destroy." I told him over the comm. /_Damn, I just hope I'm right._/

"Uh, sure." He said unsure of my plan.

"Look little man, it's not like there's any better idea's here, just do and hope for the best." I said and then got hit with a missile and let out a grunt, thanks to my wounds the shock felt like someone hit my with a large club, I felt my torso bandage suddenly feel warm and kind of moist, meaning one of the wounds reopened. /_Shit, not what I needed right now, man Duero won't like this._/ I thought to myself as I quickly started to sway left and right, making sure to keep the big thing's attention and still avoid all of it's attack. "Come on, is that all you got?" I taunted at it, seeing if it would react differently, which it didn't.

"Come on little man, I don't know how much more I can take of th- GAH!" was all I said as Angel Blade what hit with another missile right in the chest, the shock hit so hard I felt like a rag doll as my left eye was only seeing red, meaning my head wound had reopen, along with the rest of my chest wounds. Then all of a sudden, all the explosions stopped. "What the?" I looked at my monitor and grinned as I saw Hibiki's Vanguard on top of the machine with the blade through its head. "Well done little dude, well done."

* * *

"You shouldn't have been out there in your condition," Duero said as re-stitch the final chest wound "you could have been put into a much worse state."

"Yeah, yeah whatever teach," I told him in a sarcastic voice, "I'm not going to lay on my ass while you guys were having all the fun." I joked, for a brief second, I thought I saw his stone face creak into a frown.

"You were in a coma for three days, you wake and pull out the tube from your throat-"

"Yeah, that hurt like a fucker" I interrupted him

"Then you get up and make to your machine and go out into a battle, not the wisest of choices Legna."

"Hm," I hoped off the table once he finished patching me up and put my shirt on, "wasn't the wisest like you said," I grinned at him, "but it was the only thought I had, so I went with it."

For once in the time that I have spent on the ship, I saw Duero grin. Just then the door open and I saw a _very_ pissed BC looking at me. "Aw shit, looks like I'm about to get a new one torn on me."

* * *

"Well that was fun," I walked down the hall after a good two hours of BC handing my ass on a platter saying that I wasn't to go near Angel Blade for about two weeks while I was to be watched over during that time until Dr. D says that I'm back at 100 percent, all the while the captain was chuckling at my expanse, "damn, I need to get something to eat." /_seeing as I haven't eaten anything for three freaking days._/ I thought to myself. "Time to rade the mess hall." I whispered as a grinned from ear to ear. The doors slide open, oddly the room was dark, and I mean darker than usual /_why do I feel that I'm being watch?_/ I shrugged off the thought and stepped into the mess hall, thinking of probably making the biggest sub sandwich in the history of man kind, and eating it in record time as well too. Just then there was a bright flash of light and I was blinded.

"WELCOME BACK!" a _VERY_ loud group of people shouted, making me jump back with a scream. Once my eyes adjusted I saw pratically everyone there, however before I could say a word Pyrena just hugged me around my waist, I instantly felt my face heat it up into a blush that was probably a very new color of red. Just as quick as she hugged me she let go, having a slight blush on her face as well. /_OOOOoookaaaayy…why did she just do that to me?_/ was the only thing that went through my mind.

"Reality to Legna, HELLO!" I heard a voice say, snapping me back to reality, seeing Bart wave his hand in front of my face.

"Oh…sorry," I said with a nervous chuckle and blush tinting my face, "um…why the party, I didn't leave." again if this was an anime they looked like they would have done an anime fall.

"YOU WERE IN A COMA FOR THREE DAYS YOU BAKA!" Pyrena yelled at me.

"WELL EXCUSE ME MISS "I DON'T NEED NO ONE"!" I shouted back

"STUPID MALE!"

"STUBBORN WOMAN!"

"JERK!"

"LOSER!"

Everyone started to laugh at the two of us arguing which made me stop and go red again, same with her after Jura said we were fighting like a couple.

"MR. LEGNA!" I heard a very familiar voice shout behind me in a cheery tone, I knew it could only mean pain.

* * *

AfterDoctor D.patch me up for the third time, thanks to Dita's massive glomp attack, I decided to sit on in the garden and look at the stars as they go by. "Well old friend, I guess I'll have to wait to see everyone again."

"Talking to yourself out loud, I don't think that's a good sign on your mental health." some voice said from behind. Turn to see Pyrena standing behind me, and I blushed as I saw what she was wearing. For once I saw her in something other than her purple version of Meia's suit, no she was wearing jeans that hugged the curves on her legs, she had a white tang top that showed her cleavage of her, lets say very developed chest. I felt heat on my face again and quickly turn away, hoping she didn't see me blushing. /_Damn she's hot…wait…what am I saying?…Shit can I be falling for her?_/ were the thoughts that kept running through my head…was I falling for her?

"ah..ah, no I was…" I got out as I stood up, "I was talking to my friend."

"You mean Frank?" she said, I almost forgot I told her 'my past life' to her.

I smirk as I turn to face her "Yeah, silly huh?"

She shook her head "No, from what you told me you two were close." she took a couple steps forward towards me, I did the same without knowing I did.

/_Damn, she look beautiful…damn it there I go again._/ "Are you okay, you weren't hurt were you?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"You know, with that one harvester that almost got you."

"Oh no…thanks to you." she looked down, but I caught her blushing, I couldn't help but smile. Then for the second time that day she hugged me, this time burying her face in my chest and I felt hot liquid hit my shirt./_Is she…is she crying?_/ I suddenly I wrapped my arms around the small of her back and pressed her against me. "Damn it Legna, why...did you do...that, why...did you save me, why did you...get out of your machine, I thought I..we lost you." she asked between her sobs, I barely understood her since it was muffled from my shirt.

"Well…I got out of Angel Blade because the comm. was down so I had to show you all that I was okay…and," I tilt her head so I could look in her eyes, which were blood shot, I felt my face heat up again, she had a blush as well /_Frank…is this how it feels to be in love?_/ "I saved you…cause I care about you." I saw her eyes go wide at what I said.

"…but you're a male, you shouldn't care about females." she stated

"Yeah, well remember, where I came from, men and women lived together and…even…fall in love." at that I blushed even more /_Shit, why did I say that?_/ I thought, thenI couldn't help but stare at her lips, slowly I noticed that the space between us got smaller and smaller. I saw her eyes half closed, and as I started to close mine, I felt our lips touch. That's when I had my first kiss, and it was the best feeling I have ever felt in my whole life. /_Damn, I guess I do love her._/

To be continued….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Cre:** Whoa, Legna and Pyrena kissed, this should get interesting. (w)

**Legna:** GAH! How the hell does the whole crew now about the kiss!

**Pyrena:** God I'm so embarrassed.

**Legna:**….Maybe I should tell her how I feel.

**Cre: **And to top it off it's almost Christmas! So tune in next for….

**Pyrena & Legna:** Chapter 9: WHAT A GIFT!

**Cre:** And maybe there will be a lemon or two

(Legna and Pyrena beat up Cre)


	9. WHAT A GIFT!

Vandread: The Pilot from the Past

By: Cre A. Tor 00X

**Cre**: Now that I'm back from the hospital thanks to PRYENA and LEGNA… (Pyrena and Legna sweat drop) I can get Chapter nine on its way. Now who hasn't done the disclaimer yet?

**Naruto:** I HAVEN'T!

**Cre, Pryena, and Legna:** …

**Cre:**….what…the…fuck?

**Naruto: **Cre does not own any characters of Vandread, only Legna, and Blue Angel, his friend owns Pyrena, oh and he doesn't own me. BELIEVE IT!

**Cre: **WHERE DID THIS SHORTIE COME FROM!

**Naruto:** OI!

/_Thoughts/_

(A/N) author notes

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: What A Gift!

**Legna's POV**

It has only been a couple hours since the kiss I shared with Pyrena, I don't believe my face has yet stop blushing since then. /_I can't believe we did that…I still can't believe I'm falling for her, a woman who was born with a thing against men._/ I touched my lips as I thought that/_but then again, they say love will hit you when you least suspect it and never can understand why._/

* * *

**Flashback 3 hours ago…**

Our lips parted and I just stared into her eyes, her face was a shade of pink and she had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Um…" was the only thing I could say, but it was enough to snap her out of it.

"Oh..ah…" was all she could say, she then turned and quickly walked out, I saw her whole body a shade of red.

"…she didn't slap me, or even yelled at me," I touched my lips with my hand, "does she…"

* * *

**Back to the present **

I smile as I lay on the bed in the med. center, my temporary room till the week is over "Maybe, she has feelings towards me." I mumbled to myself.

"You say something?" Duero spoke, screaming me since I forgot he was there.

"Ah, nothing?" I said with an innocent smile on my face, hoping it'll keep him from asking again. Just then Bart burst into the room just as Teach was opening his mouth /_thank you god for perfect timing._/

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Bart shouted, right in my face.

"Wait what did I do?" I asked, my gut telling me this wasn't going to be good.

"Oh you know what you did." He glared at me, causing my stomach to twist even more.

"w-what are y-you talking about?" I manage to stutter out /_aw shit, did he see us kissing?_/

"Then what is that picture I saw in the Mess Hall!" The blonde shouted.

"what…WHAT!" I then made a mad dash to the mess hall, jumping over everyone that were in my way. /_Oh please just let it be me in my birthday suit, please let it be me in my birthday suit, OH GOD LET IT JUST ME BEING NAKED!_/ I screamed in my mind as made my way to the Mess Hall. Once I get to the Mess Hall I see some the crew leaving, either glaring at me, giggle and blushing, or being dragged since they passed out. "oh please oh please oh please" I said as I waited for the door open. When it did I saw Pyrena just standing there, her skin just totally red "Um….Pyrena?" I looked in the direction she was looking. My eyes went wide and there was only one thing I could think of doing.

* * *

**Naruto's apartment in Konoha ((General POV))**

"Come on Come on, hurry up," a certain blonde hair ninja pleaded to a cup of roman "finishing cooking already."

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Nani, what was that?" Naruto looked out the window and then at clock "CRAP I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY DATE WITH HINATA-CHAN!" He dashed out the door and quickly made his way to the Hyuga estate. ((**Cre:** not a word, I am a Naruto/Hinata fan, if you got a problem, deal with it and don't bitch to me about it.))

* * *

**Back on the Nirvana ((and back to Legna's POV))**

I finished the screaming at the top of my lung as I saw a picture of me and Pyrena kissing, the whole picture took up the entire wall. "w-who?" I asked myself out, only to hear a giggle from behind me. I turn around an evil glare in my eyes "Piaway." I then began thinking of ways to kill her without getting caught, as she bolted out the Mess Hall. /_This is not what I need now._/ I thought as I bury my face in one of my hands. I then heard the creaking of knuckles that I know all to well. /_Oh shit,_/ I turn to see BC with Jura to her left, and Meia to her right /_I REALLY don't need this._/

Two weeks, multiple beatings, a week in the brig, a very uncomfortable silence between me and Pyrena after the whole 'wall of kisses' in the mess hall, and the constant questions from everyone about my state of mind later, I was finally declared healthy enough to go back to my room with 'my roommate' Angel Blade; however there was a new catch "Out of everyone here in the ship, they put you to, as BC put it, 'keep a very sharp eye and a short leash' on me." I complained to my new keeper, Paiway.

"Well it's not like I wanted this." she complained, and I knew she meant it too, I may have made a few friends here, but that was a few out of like two thousand females that think guys are nothing more than sleaze-bags /_not like they thought that during my time, just much worse here._/

"Look, just make sure you give me the privacy when it calls for it, that means sleep and using the bathroom, got it you little annoyance?" I told her making sure that the venom dripped off every word, sad to say it didn't phase her as all. I walked into my room, only to see some had went crazy with red, green, and white things "What in the name that Kami himself made happened here!" I cried out, some one had even took the liberty of painting red and white on Angel Blade. As soon as I shouted a string of profanity that even the author himself wouldn't write ((A/N: **Cre:** it's true)) I see my crazy red headed friend Dita pop her head up from behind the couch, "….of course" I said as if I just lost a large bet.

"Mr. BAB," she quickly ran up to me and put a Christmas hat on top of my head, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" she screamed as she hugged me, but it didn't feel as good as the one's Pyrena gave me /_heh, guess I really do love her._/ I thought.

"What, Christmas already?" I asked out loud; part me was excited that some holiday's made through all these years I have literally slept through, but the other half was nervous as hell /_Crap, where the hell am I going to find a gift for Pyrena-chan…great now I'm using the pre-fix on her, what's next dreaming about her…better not jinx that._/

"Oh so you have heard of it?" Dita asked like she was excited about that simple fact.

"Well yeah, I have had a Christmas every year of my life with my family." That was hard to say without feeling a pain in my heart, I'll never be able to say family without pain. I had a sad smile on my face /_first Christmas without them_/

"Oh good, the other guys never heard of it." Dita stated

"I'm not really surprised at that," I said as I start to try and remove Dita's paint job on my partner, "with no females around, and the state of the planet they're from; probably had them thinking that survival and not wasting any materials they could find into making, in their minds, useless. When you think about, it's kind of sad actually." I turn to around to see Paiway and Dita staring at me like my pants and boxers just dropped in front of them. "What?"

* * *

**T minus 2 hours and 35 minutes till Christmas**

After the clean up of my partner, I went back into the room that I first woke up in this crazy time, trying to think of gift ideas. "Well nothing in here is any good, just an old copy of a book called Itcha Itcha Paradise." ((A/N **Cre:** ERO-SENNIN, **Jiraiya:** My books will reach to the readers!)) I said as tossed into the pile of junk I found in the room /_Crap, what am I going to give Pyrena, Hibiki has been trying to think of a way to give a gift to someone, Teach is doing something with paint, and Bart has this weird box with him with god knows what's in it, it seems they're already understanding about Christmas, while I'm here stuck on what to do for a gift._/ I thought as I let out a heavy sigh. "…there has be something in this damn ship I can give to Pyrena."

"So you do like her." a very heavy toned female voice said behind me, making me jump a bit, even though I knew who it was. I turned to see Gascogne leaning against the doorway, I was about to try to bluff her into believing I didn't like Pyrena, but she stopped me by holding up her hand to say 'don't even bother trying to' "Don't worry Legna, I'm not the kind to judge those who don't come from home." she said with a smile, I let out a sigh of relief /_I knew that she was a good person at heart_/ I thought to myself as I got up from the floor. "So you're trying to get her a gift right?"

"Yeah," I started as I leaned against the way just opposite of her, "and I want it to be perfect, I know it's the thought that counts but I want to make sure she knows what the thought is I'm trying to give her." I finish saying with another heavy sigh as I look at the pile of junk on floor that did not have what I needed them to have. "Unfortunately, I haven't found anything a damn thing anywhere close to how I feel about her."

"Ah, to be in love." Gascogne joked and let out a chuckle, which I soon started to do as well. "Anyways, I just wanted you to know that Paiway is still looking for you…how did you manage to escape her anyways?" she asked

"I said I saw old Saint Nick outside," I said with a large grin on my face, "fell for it hook, line, and sinker."

She couldn't help but laugh at the old saying, "I got to hand it to you Legna, you'd make one hell of a pirate."

"Hey! I thought I was one." I told her, hell I'm on a ship of pirates and fighting along side them, that means I have to be one, right?

"You're just a pilot, to be a pirate is something a whole lot different." she said and with that she turned and walked away, leaving me to think, and then the idea that would solve my problems hit me, and I smirked like one of the bad guys from a cartoon/_Time for me to be a pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow at your service…I don't know what's scarier, that I just called myself a name of a movie character, or that it sounded exactly like him._/

* * *

**T minus 1 hour and 5 minutes till Christmas, outside Jura's room**

/_Okay, it's almost time for Jura to head to the spa along with her purple haired follower, that'll give about a 30 minute window to get in and out._/ I thought, waiting around the corner for Jura to leave her room, and just like clock work she and her friend leave the room and head to the spa place. I wait for them to turn the corner and quickly enter her room, still unnoticed "Now to get the treasure." I whispered to no one as I head to her jewelry box/_Shit man, this isn't a jewelry box, it's a jewelry CHEST._/ I carefully open up the chest and awed at all the necklaces, rings, earrings, broaches, and every other form of jewelry there is. /_In the words of Dante and Virgil "Jackpot"_/ I very carefully search inside the large box looking for the one piece of jewelry that said it all, and Jura would never miss. Finally I found what I was looking for; a plain, gold chain necklace with small ruby in the middle. /_Perfect, and it was on the bottom of the pile; so now I'll just remove the ruby, and use that emerald I found back in the cro-room_./ I quickly pocket the chain, move everything back to the way it was before, close the box, and quickly make my escape. I causally walk down the hall and grinning "yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me." I sang as I made my way to the cryo-room.

* * *

**T minus Zero hours and 35 minutes till Christmas, cryo-room**

"Done," I said as I finish replacing the ruby in the necklace with an emerald, I put the ruby into the corners of one of the lockers and pile clothes on top of it, just be safe; I then gently put the necklace into a cloth bag after I remove the marbles from it and put the bag in my back pocket. I smile "Ah, I am a genius." I said in self-satisfaction and open the door, to see a pissed off Paiway in front of me, I knew she was upset since her cheeks were puffed up. "Hello, did you miss Santa?" those words caused Paiway, and the rest of women on the crew to learn about how much pain can be caused when you kick a guy in his family jewels.

* * *

**T minus Zero hours and 1 minute till Christmas, the park area**

After a bag of ice for my boys, I went looking for Pyrena, starting off at the park, and there she was, standing in the same spot where we kissed /_fate thy name is irony_/. I walk over to her, when I looked at her she looked like she was deep in thought. "Hey there." that's all it took to break her out of her daze and turn towards me.

"Oh…hey Legna." she spoke in a voice that held no feeling in it, kind of scary hearing it.

"So what were you think about before I bothered you?" I asked her, her face turned grim.

"How at this time of year, I'm always alone." She said sadly, looking down at the ground rubbing on of her arms.

"Well not this year," I said in a sing-song voice, which made her give me an odd look, I tossed her the cloth bag, which she caught "Merry Christmas" I said with a smile.

She opened the bag and poured the necklace into her hand, her eyes almost popped out of her head when saw the necklace, "Where did you get this?" she managed to say while still trying to grasped what she had just received.

"Oh I found it one of the storage rooms," I lied trough my teeth, I rubbed the back of my neck, "cause…I wanted to find the right gift to say how I feel about you." Just as I finish it began to snow /_Man, talk about timing_/ making the scenery that much more romantic, or at least for my eyes.

Her cheek turned a deep shade of red "And…what is that feeling?" she asked me, I went around her, took the necklace, and placed it around her neck, and went in front of her again.

"I…Pyrena I…I l-l /_Fuck Frank you were NOT joking on hard those three words are hard to say for the first time/_" I then slapped myself in the face, "I LOVE YOU!" I finally manage to yell out with my eyes shut. I open my eyes after a few minutes of not hearing her run, or the slap to my face, to see her blushing a full body blush and eyes as big as saucers. "I…I'm sorry Pyrena." as I turned to walk away I was suddenly turned around and felt something soft on my lips, didn't take a genius to figure out that she was kissing me passionately, so I returned the kiss and we kissed in the snow /_It's not rain, but it works_/.

After I don't know how long are lips parted for the much needed air and she looked me straight in the eyes, not with hate, not with pity, but with love. "Legna…I love you." she said, and I couldn't help but smile which she did the same, and with no other words needed to be said, we returned to kissing under the snow. Without a shadow of a doubt, this has been the best fucking Christmas in my whole life.

To be continued…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Legna: **What the hell is that?

**B.C.:** We're not sure but it's coming from that planet

**Bart:** LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

**Paiway: **Next chapter, Chapter 10: The Oblivion Cannon Drive

**Legna: **Second switch don't fail now!


	10. The Oblivion Cannon Drive

Vandread: The Pilot from the Past

By: Cre A. Tor 00X

**Cre:** ((screams like a little girl)) Alright!! Alright!! I'll write, I'll write!! JUST STOP BENDING MY BACK THE WRONG WAY!!!!

**Legna:** Not until it's done!!! ((breaks his back))

**Cre: **((screams in pure agony))

Disclaimer: Cre does not own any characters of Vandread, only Legna, and Blue Angel, his friend owns Pyrena. All done in Legna's point of view

/_Thoughts/_

((A/N: )) Authors notes

* * *

Chapter 10: The Oblivion Cannon Drive

I sighed as I look at the switches that I have yet to pull, however my mind was on a certain woman, a certain girlfriend, a certain Pyrena. As much as I wanted to run around the ship screaming at the top of my lungs 'I FINALLY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!!' but sadly that can't be unless I want to be looked at oddly, beaten, and probably maimed. We decided to keep it a secret, so in public we act like friends; eating together, talking, working on our machines, that sort of things. But in private we act like a regular couple back in my time, however we always stop at making out; last thing I wanted to do was to get her pregnant and get killed in the most painful way possible. So basically I'm now suffering what all men suffer during their relationships, sexual tension. "I NEED SOME PU-"

"Mr. BAB!!" A voice said out of no where, stopping me from finishing what I was going to say and from ripping out my hair. "There you are, why are you in here?" she asked in her cute and dense manner as always, I swear she has a mind of a child sometimes.

"Ah," I blush madly as I try to figure out a cover story, "I….lost track of time?" /_Crap, no way she's gonna_-/

"Oh, I understand Mr. BAB."

_/never mind/ _"Okay then, so what do you need, it's not on more advice on how to get Little Man's attention now is it? Cause I've already had a chat with Jura and Meia, trust me I have a bruises to prove it too." I told her in a tired voice, these three girls have been driving me nuts lately. Everyday I have at least one of them come to me asking on how they could get closer to Hikibi, even if the blue haired one tried to hide it; however whenever I got too close to the subject or tried and make a joke…I get a punch in the spleen or some other organ, I'm just so glad they still don't know how to _Really_ hurt a guy.

"No, no Mr. BAB; Leader wanted me to get you, they found something that um…what did they call it? Energy sign…Energy wave??" She said as she enter her thinking pose, cocking her head to one side with a finger on her cheek.

"…energy signature?"

"YES THAT WAS IT!!! They said they found an energy signature that was like was like your partner." The red stated with a giggle, unaware that my eyes were nearly out of my socket, when she did finally noticed she started to poke my face, "Mr. BAB, Mr. BAB are you okay?" she asked innocently.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" I shouted at the very top of my lungs.

* * *

"That's were the signs are coming from," BC stated as she pointed to planet on the map, I looked to see the planet seemed like a desert planet to me.

"Sweet, maybe we'll find some cool gear for A.B. or maybe it'll have data that kind help me out or…" I continued to ramble on, I felt I was drooling but I really didn't care right now /_gear, tools, and information_/.

"There's a problem though." the white haired woman said, causing me to face her /_Of course, can't I catch a break_/

"What is it?" I said as I sobered up from my excitement.

"There's a fleet of harvesters surrounding the planet, it seems they're trying to break through a shield surrounding the planet."

I sighed, "So it seems that trying to get on the planet isn't worth the effort and pilots right?"

"Wrong," The tall woman said as her eyes narrowed at me, "if they're going this far to get on the planet with no life on it, there must be something they want to not hunt us."

"Then it has to be something big then," I thought out loud as recalled another trip to the Green Ocean.

**One day ago and in the dream realm**

I opened my eyes to see a familiar green tinted water/_Well it's been awhile since I was here, so what's it this time?_/

"You must keep it safe." The voice said, but it sounded. . .scared?

/_…keep what safe?_/

"The key."

/_Key to what?_/

"To the. . . " before it finished it started to fade and I woke up on my couch, with Pyrena sleeping on my chest.

**Back to the present**

"What ever it is, I won't let them have it." I said, then without even bothering to listen to BC tell me to come back I left and headed straight towards Angel Blade; I had a lot of work to do.

* * *

To say I was frustrated was an understatement, I was down right pissed. After hours of fine tuning and repairing, I was only able to get a small increase in power of Angel Blade. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!!" I shouted as I kicked my garbage can half way across the hanger/_All that fucking work and I get shitty results_/ with only a few more hours till we get in range of the Harvesters I was losing my mind. "Even if I use the over drive, I'll be a sitting duck out there once I'm out of power _groan_, so that means I'm force to rely on the second switch; FUCK!!" I ranted on speaking to no one, or at least I thought before I got slapped in the back of my head. As I rubbed the back of my head I turned to see the head of the Reg. Crew "Oh, it's you Gascogne, what do you want?" I asked her, she was just giving me a look I couldn't define.

"Well I was looking where all the noise and swearing was coming from, and wouldn't you know it I find you here swearing worse than a pirate, and that's saying something coming from one." she let out a sigh when she finished and looked over to my partner. "Seems, like you've been working hard."

"I needed to if I was going to be of any use out there, but I could barely increase the output by two percent, and if I rely on the overdrive I'd be screwed if they're any survivors survive it." I say as I look over my partner and then into the armor to see my refection. "So when it comes down to the wire I'll have to try the next switch."

"You worry too much." She simply stated, I turn to her to say something around the lines of 'What does that mean?', but she continued, "You're not the only one who's going to be out there, all the other pilots will be going all out too, and they're also nervous as hell, we never faced this big of a number of Harvesters before, so if they see their trump card worrying and scared how do you think their moral will turn out; I'll tell you, it will sink." I couldn't look at her so I took a sudden interest into my feet, the next thing I know I felt a hand on my shoulder, "So you need to put a smile on your face, just like us; the pilots need that little bit of reassurances that we'll have their backs." I looked up at her to see her smiling, oddly enough I felt myself smiling.

"So your motto is, 'service with a smile'?" I asked.

"Basically."

"….Alright," I said as I chuckled, "but you're not going to make me wear the uniform." we both shared a laugh at that.

* * *

I sighed as I closed the last panel, I wiped the sweat off my brow as I look over Angel Blade; it wasn't much of a boost, but 5 percent more juice should help out in the fight. Just then the alarm went off, "Perfect timing." I said out loud as I put on my suit and enter the cockpit /_It's time_/ I thought as I saw the hangers door open, once they were fully open I let the engine at full power and shot out towards the rest of the pilots in the formation that was planned out. I was bring up the rear while the others flew in front since they had more experience, I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes, I turned to see the radar to see hundreds upon hundreds of enemy blips, I knew the other saw the same thing since I could hear their doubts over the communication link. I was growing worried myself, but then I remember what Gascogne told me, what my friends told me, what my father told me at times like these /_Now it's my turn/_ I quickly set the comm. to all channels, making sure EVERYONE would hear this. "I know you're all scared, fuck even I am; but that's what makes us better than the Harvesters. It's our will that pushes us to move forward even if we're afraid. They also don't have the ability to go beyond their limits like we can. They may have us out numbers and out gun, but we got the souls to take this good for nothing, no good killing, piECES OF SCR**AP** **METAL TO THE JUNKYARD!! LET'S GIVE THEM HELL!!!**" I screamed out, soon afterwards I heard everyone screaming in agreement, with a grin I shot forward and took out the first cube, the battle for planet was on.

* * *

The battle seemed to be going on for hours, I was in the hanger resting up as I tried to catch my breathe while Angel Blade was recharging as fast as possible. I looked at the battle through the sub screen, we manage to drop a quarter of their forces but they still continued. We were also taking so hits, a couple of the dreads were out of commission and we're running low on ammo, even when we take some from the downed dreads. I look over to the energy display, it was 85 percent /_that's enough, I need to go back and help_/ I turned on the comm. system and hailed the bridge, "This is Blue Angel Blader, Angel Blade at an acceptable energy range, ready to launch."

"Alright, we're opening up the hanger doors, good luck." BC stated as the doors did open."

"Sorry, but I don't believe in luck." I told her as I launched out of bay and back into the fight, quickly taking out as many harvesters as possible, I saw that Hikibi merged with Dita and started to take out a lot more harvesters, but it still wasn't enough /_Damn, there are still too many, we're losing more and more dreads, and ammo is running low…((sighs)) looks like it's time_/ I look over to the second switch, "Okay, SECOND SWITCH DON'T FAIL ME!!" I shouted out as I flipped it, which caused the first to flip by itself "What the…" but before I even finished it a sudden beam of light came from the planet "OH SHIT!!" I braced for an impact but it never happened, I open my eyes to see the light form into, for a lack of a better word, a giant cannon. Just then the main screen then blinked "OBLIVOIN CANNON DRIVE READY TO ARM" then the controls went into the walls and from the ceiling dropped what looked like the back side of the cannon, I slide my arms into the holes meant for the arms, Angel Blade did the same thing, and then the main screen turning into a large cross-hair, at the top "OBLIVOIN CANNON ARMED" . I grinned and turned the cannon towards the mass of Harvesters, "Oh booooys….SAY HELLO TO **MY LITTLE FRIEND**!!!" I shouted out and pulled the two triggers in the hand grips. First there was a humming noise that got louder and louder, the barrel started to glow brighter and brighter, then all of a sudden a large beam of light shot out and literally blasted the what was left of the harvesters inside out. Once the blast died down, the cannon turned into light again and went back planet side.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!!!" Shortie shouted at me, but I was paying attention, I was too busy looking at the planet.

/_What's ever down there…I'm going to find out_/ and with that thought I headed down towards the planet in the same direction as the cannon. /_I need to know…._/

* * *

**Legna:** This is it….I'll finally find out

**Legna:** So this is why you called it a key….

**Legna:** Next time…Chapter 11: The key to many questions

**Legna:** You son of a bitch. . .you did this to me….

* * *

SORRY SORRY SORRY...sorry it took so long 


	11. AN

I have decieded to restart this story, NOT STOPPING IT. Hopefully it will be better for it too. So if you want to continue to read this story just go to my homepage on

PEACE!


End file.
